


Set the World on Fire

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: For the first three months, she traces the black words that wrap around the left side of her rib cage with light touches, memorizing the words because she knows in the future, they will be gone, or as close to gone as the Matron will be able to get them.She listens to the whispers at night, after lights out when all of the girls are supposed to be sleeping because they never know when they'll be awoken by the Matron. She listens as they dream of their soulmates rescuing them from this god awful place that is stealing their innocence from them and turning them into weapons for their country because honestly, who would ever suspect young girls to be deadly assassins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Set the World on Fire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought of it so far.**

**Chapter 1**

 

For the first three months, she traces the black words that wrap around the left side of her rib cage with light touches, memorizing the words because she knows in the future, they will be gone, or as close to gone as the Matron will be able to get them.

She listens to the whispers at night, after lights out when all of the girls are supposed to be sleeping because they never know when they'll be awoken by the Matron. She listens as they dream of their soulmates rescuing them from this god awful place that is stealing their innocence from them and turning them into weapons for their country because honestly, who would ever suspect young girls to be deadly assassins.

They don't have names, instead, they're numbered. One through twenty eight. And she is unlucky number thirteen. She isn't entirely sure if she is displeased with that or not. She could be Devil's six, the pretty red head all the other girls don't trust. The other girls give both a wide berth, not just because of their numbers. They are the Matron's favorites. And she doesn't pick favorites lightly. She and Devil's six are mirror images. Six is right handed, she is left. Six is a pretty red head with natural curls and green eyes, she possesses silver blonde pin straight strands and amber colored eyes. Six has porcelain like skin, she has olive. Six excels in hand to hand combat, Thirteen never misses her target, be it with a sniper, glock, pistol, or knife, she surpassed even the Winter solider.

Soon Twenty eight girls turns into just two. Six and Thirteen are the only ones left and the Matron can't decide which is her favorite. Both girls are skilled, both excel, both are worthy of the Black Widow title. She calls in the Winter Solider to help finish their training. Thirteen and Six had heard the other girls whisper about him, knew he was the Asset everyone feared. Training with him was... it was brutal. Thirteen knew Six was better when it came to hand to hand, and he proved that even the best can fail. By the end of each session both girls were sore and panting hard as he told the Matron to do away with both and start again. She would just click her tongue at him and tell him, “They have promise Winter, they are just a little rough around the edges,” before turning on her heel and walking away.

One thing Thirteen had learned, if you wanted any information, you had to gather it yourself. At night, when she and six were supposed to be sleeping she would sneak out of her bunk and wander the never ending halls. One night, she found an office. Picking the lock had been no problem for her, and she looked around the dark room, her eyes easily seeing what others wouldn't have been able to. On the desk, next to a line of file cabinets were folders, files, hers and six's she was sure. Quietly she made her way and flipped the first one over. Slowly her eyes read the information presented to her.

Natalia Romonova, seventeen, Soulmarked, Russian. She closed that file and opened the next. Carefully she read over her information, every muscle in her body tense.

Catalina Petrova, seventeen, Soulmarked, French. She closed her file after reading the basics, feeling smug she had a name, not just a number. Quietly she escaped the office, ensuring everything looked as it did before her arrival and sneaking back into her bunk.

Six was waiting for her, a silent question in the way her eyebrow was raised as Thirteen climbed into bed.

“We have names,” she finally whispered, watching as Six's green eyes widened fractionally, the only tell that she was surprised.

“Your name is Natalia Romonova. Mine is Catalina Petrova. We're seventeen,” She watched the slight curve of Natalia's lips before she offered a sharp nod. Both girls laid back down, preparing for actual sleep because both knew, now with Winter gone one a mission, this would be their only chance.

In the early hours of dawn, they crept down the halls, slitting the throats of who ever tried to stop them as they made it through the doors to the outside world, looking everyone else inside. They silently watched as their entire world burned that day. Turning to each other they made a promise.

“You will always be the sister of my heart Natalia, but you are dead,” Catalina whispered, closing her eyes as both girls grasped hands.

“As will you Catalina, but you are dead as well,” with those parting words, both girls dropped each other's hands and went in different directions. They were seventeen, but they were both trained to be the Black Widow.

 

Catalina sat up, a cold sweat covering her body as every muscle tensed, her hand slipping under her pillow for the familiar feel of her glock that rested there. Her whiskey colored eyes quickly swept the area of her room before her body relaxed. Inhaling a deep breath, she released her grip on her gun, sliding her hand out from under her pillow and running her fingers through her tangled mass of silver blonde hair. It was no longer kept short as it had been in her early years on the run from the Red Room. She had grown the silvery strands out, allowing them to fall to her lower back. Heaving a heavy sigh, Catalina kicked the blankets from her body and swung her legs over the side of her bed, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep now that she was awake.

“Good Morning Thirteen. It has been awhile,” the voice wasn't familiar, but the words were. Catalina's body tensed, her amber eyes scanning the space of her living room, looking for the threat as she felt along the wall for the entrance to her kitchen. Put as much space between herself and the enemy, find the closest weapon, dispatch threat. After years, her training from the Red Room was still second nature to her.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you, I would hate to see what would happen to this lovely little town you've found,” the voice was obviously Russian, the only way to know her number, which meant he was Hydra.

“What would Hydra want with me after all these years? I'm no longer a threat. I've been living as a civilian for to long,” her voice was husky, still clouded with sleep.

“It would seem with the fall of Hydra, we lost our asset. And, well, we're on the market for a new one. You seem to fit the bill nicely though Thirteen. Just a little reprogramming, and well, you'll be perfect once more,” the voice informed her.

Catalina snorted, rolling her eyes at the man she could now see sitting at the head of her dining room table, six yards in front of her.

“Good luck with that,” she commented, standing at the counter and pulling a knife from the butcher's block. He sighed, in obvious disappointment, shaking his head. _He didn't read the file_ , she thought with a smirk before releasing the knife and listening as it embedded itself in his chest. Mentally, Catalina counted roughly two minutes before whatever reinforcements he had waiting entered the room. She had two minutes to find her stash of weapons, arm herself and fight. She could manage, and if they did capture her, it would take Shield roughly twenty four hours to realize she was missing, about four to make the connection to who took her, and roughly two to rescue her. She didn't like the odds of relying on Shield, but it was her only option at the moment since Peggy was officially gone. She could hold her own until the cavalry arrived to save her.

At that moment, the windows of her cabin exploded, telling her there were more men than she anticipated sent to capture her. Inhaling a breath, Cat began firing off rounds, watching the bodies begin to drop before something hit her in the neck and every thing went dark. Vaguely she could recall telling herself she had been drugged before she lost consciousness.

 

**A/N: Chapter 1! I hope it caught your interest. Chapter 2 shall be up in the next few days. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to let me know what you thought.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Set the World on Fire**

 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.**

**Chapter 2**

 

Bucky remembers the days, early on in the war when he and Stevie had both been blanks. They'd joke and claim there wasn't a dame out there for them. Than one day he is taken off the ice and he hears the whispers, jumbled speeches he pieces together. He's no longer a blank and Hydra isn't to happy about that. He remembers looking down at his rib cage, left side and close to his heart where her words rest. He recalls tracing the words absently until they put him in the chair. Even then, not truly recognizing what they mean to him. He draws comfort from them however. When he becomes uncontrollable, tracing those delicate words is the only thing that can ever truly calm his rages.

Now, he's mostly himself. He still traces the words that wrap around his rib cage, the only comfort he has in this tower full of individuals that hate him. He's in the gym, taking his frustrations out on a helpless punching bag.

“Gee Yasha, I'd hate to see what you look like on a bad day,” He pauses in his swing, glancing over his shoulder to see Natalia watching him in the door way of the gym.

“Something you need Natalia?” his voice is rough from non use, and the tone surprises her.

“Came to get you for a briefing. Wheels up in ten. We have a mission that requires your special skill set,” she answers, shrugging away from the wall and watching as he hit the punching bag a final time before turning on his heel and following the super spy out of the gym.

“What could possibly need me?” he growls, running a hand through his long strands, his ice blue eyes focused on his feet.

“Hydra stole a Shield Asset. Director fury decided since you were once Hydra, you would know it better than any one. You know their lay outs and where they would position security. It was a better idea to bring you than do three hours of recon to develop a plan,” she explained on her way to the helipad, watching as Bucky grabbed a bag from Steve who had joined them.

“His best plan was to send a former brain washed asset of their own?” Bucky questioned, eye brow raised as Natalia shrugged her shoulders.

“We can plan on quin jet. Let's go, I swear you two are so slow,” she teased,walking in front of them.

“I don't know how you put up with her,” Bucky shook his head at his best friend, who only shrugged in response.

“It's a gift. You'll find your's Buck. It just takes some time,” Steve answered, placing a hand on Bucky's shoulder for a moment before lifting it and following after his soulmate. Bucky could only shake his head, convinced he didn't deserve his soul mate after everything he's ever done, even if he had been brain washed by Hydra.

 

 

Voices. That was the first thing Catalina registered as she pushed the grogginess from her mind. The last session of electrode therapy left a dry taste in her mouth and her muscles felt stiff, as if they held the same position for far longer than they were used to. Groaning, she rolled over onto her side, keeping her back to the cell door.

“She won't break sir. We've tried everything,” one of the lackeys spoke, contempt obvious in his voice.

“Up the dosage of the suppressant. Up the voltage on the electrodes. More water, no food. I don't care, break her,” the man was obviously a higher paid Lackey. Catalina listened, waiting for the footsteps to walk away from her cell door before she tried once again to pick the lock of her shackled. Her wrists were bloodied from how much she struggled the first two days. She was to weak for more than a jerk before her arms fell uselessly back against the pillow.

She put to much faith in Shield. Peggy was no longer there to jump start her search and now she was going to have to rely on herself once more. Inhaling a breath, she mentally counted to twenty before rolling over once more. She had nothing to really protect her from the cold that was ever present after two days of being electrocuted and water tortured. Her only layer was a pair of black spandex boy shorts that they hadn't taken the first night.

A shiver raced down her spine as she tried to think of a way to get out of her shackles. That was when she heard the loud noise she had always associated with gunfire. Every sore muscle in her body tensed as she waited, knowing the gunfire meant two things. Hydra agents were turning on each other or Shield had finally decided she was important enough to save. With a sigh, she watched as her cell door was open, turning her head to the ceiling, deciding Hydra was turning on itself.

“Finally decided to do the world a favor and just destroy each other?” Catalina questioned, whiskey colored eyes trained on the small cracks in the ceiling above her. Nothing answered her, forcing her to turn her head to the door way. Two large men stood there, mouths open as they saw her form.

“Gods, you're beautiful,” the one closest to her with dark strands that fell to his shoulders and ice blue eyes spoke, forcing every muscle in her body to tense as he said the words she had long since forgotten about.

“I take it you were sent to save me?” she spoke, eyebrow quirked in question. She watched as the man in the doorway, tall blonde blushed before averting his eyes.

“Yes, we're the Avengers. Shield said they needed help rescuing an asset,” Blondie answered, talking to the hallway as his dark haired friend made his way to her, easily breaking the shackles from her wrists before cursing at the sight that greeted him.

“Bucky, we can't escort her out of here like that,” Blondie spoke, watching the hallway with careful eyes.

“I know Steve, I have an extra shirt in the pack, pass it to me,” Bucky spoke, taking a step back and averting his own eyes as Catalina crossed her arms over her chest to protect the rest of her modesty. Bucky passed her a long sleeved black shirt, turning his back so she could pull it over her head.

“I'm decent boys, don't worry,” Cat spoke up, watching as first Bucky than Steve glanced over their shoulders to check.

“Can you walk doll?” Bucky questioned, watching as she attempted to stand, taking a step towards her in case she fell.

“Please, two days under electrode therapy and maybe a little water isn't anything. I've dealt with worse,” Catalina answered, taking a confident step forward and raising a challenging eyebrow.

“Alright than, let's get you out of here,” Steve finally spoke, leading the way out of the cell.

Later, much later when her mind wasn't so groggy she would realize that he said her words, her long forgotten words she would trace every night before she fell asleep. But now, all she wanted was to sleep.

 

 

**A/N: And there is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you thought. Chapter 3 will come in a few days, maybe tomorrow.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Set the World on Fire**

 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.**

 

**Chapter 3**

 

The first sound Catalina registers is the annoying buzzing she associates with medical machines. She keeps her eyes closed, mentally cataloging each ache and pain she's gained. With a groan, she slowly opens her eyes, only to shut them quickly once again. She wasn't prepared for the bright fluorescent lights to greet her.

“Sir, she's awake,” she heard a female voice speak, yet she couldn't pin point exactly where it was coming from.

“Thank you Friday for the update, let's see just how Sleeping Beauty is feeling this evening,” she vaguely recognized the voice that spoke, recalling it from talk shows Mac kept on at the shop.

“So, what's your name?” She slowly opens one eye, looking at the man standing beside her cot carefully looking over her machines.

“Where am I?” her voice was hoarse from non use, which prompted the familiar stranger to grab a pitch from the table beside her and pour her a glass of water.

“Can you manage or do you need me to hold it for you too?” Her whiskey colored eyes narrowed fractionally as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and reaching for the glass he was holding out.

“God, you're as arrogant as your father,” she mumbled, finally placing the man beside her. She watched as he tensed for a moment before looking over the charts in his hands.

“Impressive. They certainly did a number on you, and you're almost completely healed. Mutant?” he questioned, watching as Catalina eased herself back against the pillows.

“Fast healing,” she mumbled, turning her head away from the man of Howard Stark to see dark windows.

“Sure, and I'm Mary, Queen of Scots,” he replied, adjusting something on one of the machines.

“Looking good for a dead woman Stark,” he paused, looking her over.

“What makes you so important Shield wanted you back?” he questioned, watching her carefully. Cat raised a delicate eyebrow, turning her attention back to him for a brief moment as she thought over her lie.

“I make a mean pizza, and well they just love it, Granny Nat's recipe,” she snarked, watching was Stark narrowed his eyes briefly.

“Look, I'm one of the good guy. I'm just trying to help you before they send in a Shield Agent to question you,” she watched him carefully for a few moments before exhaling a breath.

“I'll talk to Director Fury,” she finally answered, watching as he threw his hands up in obvious exasperation before turning on his heel and leaving her alone in the medical room. Cat closed her eyes for a few moments, reciting every mission log she had ever completed as she waited for the next person to come interrogate her. She heard the tell tale sighs of the automatic doors opening before a throat was cleared to gain her attention. She kept her head stubbornly turned to the dark windows that showed the lights of the city and refused to look at the agent they had sent in.

“You know, it's been a while since I've seen Stark leave a room even slightly annoyed. I'm impressed that you could do that in as little as five minutes,” the deep voice that she knew belonged to Director Fury reached her ears.

“Well I was always able to do the same to his father, just have to know what buttons to push,” she answered with a shrug, or what she could manage for a shrug. Fury chuckled as he walked closer to the cot she was laying on.

“Wanna tell me why they took you?” he questioned carefully, taking a seat in the chair beside her bed, watching her with a careful eye.

“They wanted a new Asset. Natalia was comprised, Shield had been able to completely deprogram her. Me, they didn't know I was a Shield Asset either and thought it would be easy to activate me,” she answered, her voice neutral.

“Maybe Peggy wasn't completely foolish when she found you,” he spoke, amusement coloring his voice. In an instant, Catalina was out of the bed, her hand wrapped tightly around the Director's throat in warning.

“I'm aware you don't like me, let alone trust me, Director. However I won't allow to to disrespect Miss Peggy. She was a good woman and an even better Agent. Watch your tongue,” her voice was low, the threat evident in the way she applied a bit more pressure to the man's throat before she released it.

“I see you're feeling better, that's good news,” he answered as he lightly rubbed the spot she had held.

“Quick healer,” was all she said as she stood, ripping the wires that connected her to the machines from her body. Fury sighed, closing his one eye as he saw her about to remove the medical gown.

“You could always take me up on my offer for a safe house you know,” he commented, listening to the rustling of fabric, the only noise in the nearly silent room.

“I do better alone. Besides, it took you and your people over forty eight hours to find me. I like my chances alone, thank you,” she answered, pulling a plain black shirt over her head. She could only hear Nick Fury hum as she pulled a pair of skinny jeans out of a pile of clothes that was placed on a spare chair on the opposite side of the room. She was decent finally as she gathered her silver strands into a messy top knot, turning to face Nick.

“I'm decent Director,” she spoke up, watching as his eye opened.

“Before you go dark, there is someone who would like to speak to you, if you have time that is,” he spoke, carefully choosing his words.

Cat raised a delicate eyebrow, sliding her feet into a pair of cheap flip flops before answering his unasked questioned.

“I'm not ready to face her just yet. The last time we saw each other, we set our world on fire and agreed we were both dead. She... She may have turned over a new leaf a few years later, helping Shield, but I didn't. Not right away, not until Peggy found me. So, keep it mum. I slipped out when there was a shift change or something,” she answered, turning to the window across from where Director Fury was sitting.

“She'll know a lie, Miss Petrova, you and I both know that,” he stated, watching as her shoulders sagged.

“I can't,” she whispered, easily picking the lock on the window, and Nick knew exactly what her play was going to be. He breathed a sigh, watching her slip out easily.

Later, Nick Fury will realize that was a mistake when he was faced with a furious Winter Solider and an irritated Black Widow.

“What do you mean she's gone?” Bucky growled, winter blue eyes narrowed as he glared at the Director of Shield. Nick Fury sighed, running a hand over his head as he watched Steve place a hand on Bucky's shoulder, attempting to calm his volatile friend down.

“You didn't try to stop her,” Natasha stated a fact, no accusation in her voice. Nick sighed, once more, turning his gaze heavenwards as he thought over the repercussions of keeping what knowledge he possessed from them.

“I tried to talk her out of it. She was adamant about this being the best play,” he explained, watching the Russian's emerald green eyes narrow to slits before turning on her heel.

“Tell us where we can find her, now,” Bucky demanded, watching as the Director sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Last I heard she was staying in a small town in Canada,” he answered, watching as the Winter Solider offered a sharp nod before turning to follow the red head, her soulmate hot on his heels.

 

 

**A/N: Another Chapter done. Feel free to let me know what you thought. Chapter 4 should be up in a few days. Enjoy!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Set the World on Fire**

 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think!**

 

**Chapter 4**

 

Hot water poured out of the shower head, cascading over Catalina's sore body, easing the tension from her tired muscles. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax briefly, lost in thought before she finished her shower by washing the grime from her body. It was moments like these when she missed Peggy the most. She would know exactly what to say to calm the anxiety that was flowing through her blood stream. With a sigh Cat shut off her shower, stepping out in the steam filled room before wrapping a towel around her body. She went through the motions of drying herself off and dressing, pulling on a pair of plain boy shorts and an old shirt she had stolen from Mac. She was running a towel over her wet hair when the satellite phone began to ring. Catalina rolled her eyes even though she knew the person on the other end of the phone wouldn't be able to see it before answering the call.

“Hello Sharon,” Cat greeted Peggy's niece easily, knowing the younger woman meant well when she called to check in with her.

“I heard you were kidnapped. Just wanted to make sure Shield was doing their job and saving you before I had to call and raise hell to Fury,” Sharon answered easily, and Cat could practically see the smirk on her lips.

“Yes, Shield did their job and sent their pets to save me. I'm fine, in good health, and unscathed. You didn't need to worry about me,” she answered, walking out of her bedroom, her whiskey colored eyes quickly searching each room as she picked her way to the kitchen.

“So, what did Hydra want?” Sharon questioned, and Cat could hear rustling, telling her the younger Carter woman was making herself comfortable for the long conversation they were about to have.

“They needed a new Asset. They would have preferred Natalia, however Shield already had her and they were certain she had already been deprogrammed,” Catalina explained, resting the bulky phone between her ear and shoulder as she filled a kettle with water.

“Why would they prefer Natasha? I mean hand to hand combat, she's the best to ever exist. But sniper wise, that's you. I mean, I've seen you shoot. You don't miss. I think you'd be able to give Hawkeye a run for his money easily,” Sharon spoke, honest confusion coloring her voice.

“Natalia was the best. Considering the Red Room was a part of Hydra, they thought she would be ideal to replace their lost Solider,” Catalina explained, setting the kettle on the stove to boil.

“They didn't hurt you did they?” Sharon asked, and Cat could practically see her chewing on her lower lip.

“Share, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Don't worry to much. I'm a lot stronger than I appear, you of all people should know that Little Sister,” Cat soothed, turning to take a mug down from the cabinet and place a tea bag in it, waiting for the water.

“Cat, I just... I worry about you sometimes. Aunt Peggy always told me how you were this amazing woman and how you didn't really have a family. She wanted us to look out for each other, and that is exactly what I intend to do. I'm taking the next available flight out, took a week off, and I figured we could spend some time together like we used to when I was younger and when I was just starting out at Shield,” Sharon explained to the woman she saw as an older sister, knowing she would have to plead and bargain with the stubborn mechanic.

“Fine. But don't you think the CIA is going to get suspicious every time they catch wind of my disappearance and than your vacation time?” Cat raised a delicate eyebrow even though she knew Sharon wouldn't be able to see it.

“Please, I've earned my vacation time and I don't care what they think, you Kitty, are my family, just as you were Aunt Peggy's,” Sharon answered easily. Catalina could only shake her head before she heard the kettle begin to whistle.

“Alright, call me when you board the plane and again when it lands. I'll pick you up from the air port,” Cat ordered, listening to the chuckle her demands got.

“Yes Big Sister. See you in a day,” Sharon replied, and Cat could see her rolling her eyes instead.

“See you in a day Little Sister,” Catalina answered before hanging up the satellite phone and filling her mug and allowing her tea to seep.

 

“Thermal scan confirms she is the only one in the house,” Friday's voice filled the van Tony, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky were in.

“Well at least we know the future Mrs. Barnes is safe once more,” Tony commented relaxing in the driver's seat as Natasha sat monitoring the computers, listening to whatever was going on in the small house.

“Hey, she's on the phone,” she spoke up, turning up the volume so they could hear what was being said.

“ _So what did Hyrda want?”_

“That's Sharon Carter's voice, Peggy's niece. Why is she calling this girl and how did she hear about her kidnapping?” Steve spoke, blue eyes trained on Natasha who could only shrug in answer.

“ _They needed a new Asset. They would have preferred Natalia, however Shield already had her and they were certain she had already been deprogrammed,”_ Tony, Clint, Steve, and Bucky watched as Natasha tensed at the use of her true name.

“ _Why would they prefer Natasha? I mean hand to hand combat she's the best to ever exist. But sniper wise, that's you. I mean I've seen you shoot. You don't miss. I think you'd be able to give Hawkeye a run for his money easily,”_ Clint sputtered in indignation at that, obviously offended by Sharon's claim.

“Carter has a point Barton. I've read the girl's file. She's skilled,” Tony commented, watching the Natasha tensed at that.

“The... The Matron of the Red Room used to say she was better than even the Winter Solider. Where my form was sloppy, Catalina's was impeccable. She never missed. That was why the Matron had trouble deciding between the two of us,” Nat commented after a moment, feeling every set of eyes on her after her explanation.

“ _They didn't hurt you did they?”_ They could hear the genuine concern in Sharon Carter's voice, the underlying anger and promise of retribution of Shield had failed to rescue her before any real torture began.

“ _Share, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Don't worry so much. I'm a lot stronger than I appear, you of all people should know that Little Sister,”_ Steve turned questioning eyes to Natasha, who breathed a sigh before turning her seat to face her soulmate.

“It's a term of affection. It means they're close,” she explained, watching the four men nod after a moment.

“ _Alright, call me when you board the plane and again when it lands. I'll pick you up from the air port,”_ “Looks like Sharon is coming to visit,” Tony stated, raising an eye brow Nat shared a look with Steve who ran his fingers through his hair.

“ _Yes Big Sister. See you in a day,”_ “She's coming a lot sooner than we were expecting,” Clint commented, looking from Bucky to Steve and back again.

“ _See you in a day Little Sister,”_ They listened as the call ended before turning to look at Bucky and Steve, both speaking through shared looks alone.

“So what's the play boys? She sees any one of us she'll get a message to Sharon before she goes dark and I doubt we will be able to find her again. We have to play this carefully otherwise Bucky loses his soulmate,” Natasha stated, watching as Bucky heaved a sigh, running the fingers of his right hand through his long strands.

“First we do recon. We'll get to know the town. It won't raise any suspicion if Tony takes a look around with his assistant. And three tourist, no one will bat an eyelash. We'll figure out her schedule, learn thee area, than we'll make a play. She'll be spending some time with Sharon, so that will be to our advantage. We just have to take it slow so we don't spook her. We'll start in the morning. For now, lets go find a hotel and get some sleep,” Steve spoke after he and Bucky came to a silent agreement, the later leaning back in his seat before offering his best friend a sharp nod.

“Friday, find the closest hotel and book us four rooms. Make sure the Cap and Nat are the farthest from the rest of ours. Like three floors away,” Tony spoke before turning over the ignition of the van and pulling away from their hidden spot in the trees.

“Yes Sir, accomadations have been made,” Friday answered,

“Thank you Friday,” with that, they made their way to the hotel to sleep and plan accordingly.

 

 

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 next, hopefully in a few days. Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Set the World on Fire**

 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.**

 

**Chapter 5**

 

There was one thing the Red Room taught Catalina that she could never forget. Always be aware of your surroundings. She had let her guard down and that was how she met Agent Peggy Carter. That had been in the eighties. Inhaling a breath she attempted to return her focus to the paint job of a custom bike she was currently working on as she watched one Anthony Stark from the corner of her eye. He had an ever present blonde male at his side, eyes covered by a pair of dark sun glasses and gaze trained on a phone in the palm of his hand, or so she assumed.

“Something bothering you Cat?” Mac questioned, fatherly concern evident in his voice as he watched the young high school girl he had hired to answer the phones spoke to Tony Stark.

“No, Stark just caught me by surprise. I'm not used to seeing suits in the grime of the shop. I thought you usually conducted business elsewhere,” she answered easily, straightening her spine for a moment to work the kinks out.

“Normally I do. However, he hasn't conducted any business with me before. Figured you were working on one of his cars,” Mac spoke, answering the question she refused to voice. Cat rolled her shoulders glancing towards the opening of the shop to watch Stark lean his arms on the counter, obviously flustering the young girl.

“You might want to save Marie before the poor girl has a stroke from whatever bull shit Stark is laying on her,” she snorted, shaking her head as she changed out the pigment paint from her airbrush.

“You might have a point. It was hard enough finding her to take the job, can't go looking for a replacement so soon,” Mac mumbled, straightening his spine from leaning over the engine of an older truck Cat was certain was in the shop more than she was.

“Is there something I can help you with Mister Stark?” she could still hear Mac's gruff voice from over the hum of her air brush as she followed the outline she had already traced onto the frame of the bike for her ground work.

“I heard you or well, one of your mechanics was the one to see about auto repairs. Normally I wouldn't trust anyone with one of my babies, however I didn't bring any equipment with me and my imbecile of an assistant lost our phones,” Stark explained, offering Mac a 'what can you do' look. Mac nodded his aged head in understanding, rubbing his bearded chin thoughtfully.

“How soon do you need the repairs done?” he questioned, glancing at the van in the opening of the garage.

“Well, I was hoping to have it up and running by like today. But if that isn't possible with in the next three days. I actually have some business I need to attend to hear, and well, this Van is my only way home,” she knew he was telling a lie, could sense it even as she watched Mac play right into his hands.

“Let me see if I can spare anyone to take a look at it now,” Mac spoke, turning to take a sweeping glance around the shop before his wise, ice blue gaze landed on her. Cat was already shaking her head, refusing before the request could leave his lips.

“ Come on Cat, you're my best mechanic, not to much the quickest. Finish the paint job on that bike, than just take a look under the hood of Stark's van,” he requested, watching her carefully as her shoulders slumped, obviously not wanting to argue with him.

“Fine, I'll take a look. But I need to be out of here by four thirty. I told you this morning I couldn't stay late, my younger sister is coming to visit,” she replied, watching the older man grin before nodding.

“Done. Cat will take a look at your van today Mister Stark.. She'll give you an estimate on what needs to be repaired and how long it will take which will give an estimation on how much it will cost,” Mac informed Tony Stark, turning his full attention to the wealthy man leaning casually against the reception counter, easily talking to the young high school student.

“Oh, thank you. That's great news. Maybe I won't actually fire this useless assistant. Remember sweetie, you ever need a job, just call,” he spoke, directing the end of his statement to the young receptionist. Marie, in turn, simply giggled. Cat could only roll her eyes before returning her attention to the paint job once again, returning her ear plugs to their place and turning up the volume on her phone to Imagine Dragons. She was oblivious of her surroundings, and she knew that never led anywhere good, but here, she was safe.

 

Bucky was watching from across the street, his winter blue eye trained on the pretty blonde straddling the custom Harley, leaning to one side with an airbrush held between the fingers of her left hand and tracing the outline she had painted on earlier. Her silver blonde strands were piled on the top of her head in a messy bun, long strands escaping the elastic she used to hold it. Her olive skin had stray splatters of paint, sweat sliding down her neck. Her plain white tank top hugged her curves, torn jeans were loose around her hips. The entire look screamed grease monkey, and Bucky liked it. She wasn't seductively put together like Natasha. Her movements were fluid, but that was to be expected from a lifetime in the Red Room. She didn't stand out the way other dames did, and Bucky could say he would still be able to find her.

“You're gawking,” Steve murmured as he came to stand next to him on the side walk, Natasha under his arm.

“I am not,” Bucky growled, watching the way her head bobbed to the beat of her music as she finished painting the Chinese Dogs on the gas tank of the bike.

“You are. I have to say, she looks good. The whole grease monkey get up suits her. Never thought I would see that,” Natasha commented, a smirk dancing on her lips as she took in her old friend.

“She screws up my Van Barnes, and I'll skin you,” Tony commented as he and Clint came to stand next to the other three, watching as Catalina swung her leg over the bike, disconnecting her spray gun from the air compressor and turning to the sink to clean it.

“She's not going to screw up your over powered Van Stark. Obviously the dame has skill, otherwise the owner wouldn't praise her so much,” Tony made a humming noise, clearly not believing a word Steve said.

“She isn't even looking at it! Where does she think she is going!” Tony spoke, outrage evident in his voice.

“It's four thirty Tony. She needs to get home, shower, change, and then head to the air port to pick up Sharon Carter. Or did you forget she was coming today?” Natasha answered, perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in amusement.

“I didn't forget. I just didn't think it would take her all day to paint,” he sniped, turning his head away from the group, nose raised in the air.

“It's a skill to find the right pigment shade, not to mention the shading that needs to be done. I'm surprised it didn't take her longer,” Bucky was the one to comment, clearly impressed she finished the paint job so quickly.

“Please, you and Rogers here think you two were the only ones subjected to the serum. The Red Room had their own variation for the girls. We were all injected, we're above average as well. It shouldn't come as a shock,” Natasha stated, bitterness coloring her voice as she stared at the garage, seeing something from the past.

“Still, I wanted to see her gaze at amazement when she looked under the hood of the Black Beauty,” Tony griped, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking for a few moments before heaving a sigh and starting down the street.

“Come along children. Field trip time. Lets make sure no one tries to make a grab for Agent Carter or the Future Mrs. Barnes at the air port. We get there before she does, we can secure the area and Barnes can find the perfect place to moon at her with out being seen like some creepy stalker, which you are by the way,” Tony stated, making his way to the rental car, knowing the others would follow him because he was acting somewhat like an adult.

 

**A/N: And here is Chapter 5. Look at that. I was hit with inspiration. I know its slow going, but I want to build up to their relationship. Both have trust issues, obviously, and well Bucky needs hugs and time. Chapter 6 will be uploaded within the next few days. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think so far!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Set the World on Fire**

 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

**Chapter 6**

 

Catalina knew she was being watched, could tell simply from the prickling sensation she felt at the back of her neck. However, she ignored it. She wouldn't worry about the three men shadowing her at the moment as she watched the gate for Sharon. She knew if she actually tried, she would be able to lose her tails any way. A black beanie covered the top of her silver blonde hair that hung down her back, dark aviator sunglasses covered her whiskey colored eyes, and her clothes wouldn't make her stand out. A simple white shirt that hung off her right shoulder, a worn leather jacket over that, paired with some torn dark wash skinny jeans, and a pair of black ankle boots. She was confident she would be able to slip out from under their noses the moment she needed to. Lightly she took a sip of the iced coffee she bought when she first arrived, sliding her phone from her back pocket to check to see if she had any text messages from Sharon and to check on Stark, his assistant, and the big guy in the brown leather jacket, baseball cap, and his own pair of aviators. His clothes alone told her he was attempting to blend with the crowd as well.

Inhaling a breath, Cat turned her attention to the gate once more as she saw passengers begin to trickle out. An easy smirk slid across her pale pink lips as her gaze finally landed on Sharon Carter, looking exhausted and worn from her flight.

“How do you always manage to look so good with little to no effort?” Sharon spoke the moment she was close enough to not have to shout her words. Cat offered a lazy shrug, quirking a delicate eyebrow as she looked over the young woman she considered to be a younger sister.

“It's a gift. You look tired Little sister,” she commented, wrapping a slender arm around her shoulders and leading her to the baggage claim for her luggage.

“You could definitely say that. It would appear Mister Stark went on a road trip with Agent Barton and Agents Romanoff and Agent Rogers have disappeared off the radar along with Sargent Barnes. And my boss decided to yell at me for that,” Sharon rolled her eyes skyward as she Cat simply shook her head.

“They are aware, you aren't the Avengers' keeper right? They are adults. If they want to get out of that gaudy Tower or leave that prison of a compound, they can,” Cat murmured, watching as Sharon shrugged, reaching for one of her suitcases.

“Any one and every one is the Avengers' keeper. I am honestly exhausted from trying to find them. I couldn't board the plane fast enough,” Sharon commented, watching as Cat took one of the suit cases, leading the way out of the crowded air port.

 

Bucky's eyes were trained on his soulmate as he watched her check her phone, waiting for the flight Sharon Carter was on to land. She looked relaxed, yet he could see the tension in her shoulders, and he was almost positive her eyes were sweeping the area carefully.

“You're going to give us away Barnes. Quick mooning over the girl and look natural,” Stark's voice flitted through the com in his ear. Bucky could barely contain a growl at the arrogant man's words before turning his attention away from the girl meant for him.

“Buck, you need to relax. I know you're tense, and you're obviously worried about what might happen in such a public setting, but you need to have a little faith in your girl that she'll be able to manage,” Stevie's voice drowned out everyone else in the terminal, and he could relax fractionally as he turned, surveying his surroundings.

“Oh sure, a few words from the Capsicle and you're just peachy. I mention anything and it's all growling and snarling for my efforts. You Barnes are an asshole. I hope you know that,” Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony's tirade, watching as Peggy's niece finally came through the terminal gate and went straight to his soulmate, his girl swinging her arm over the younger woman's shoulders.

“ _How do you manage to look so good with little to no effort?”_ Natasha was closer to Carter and his soulmate, enabling the team to overhear the conversation between them. And Bucky couldn't help but agree. Catalina looked as if she had hardly put any effort into her appearance, and looked amazing.

“ _It's a gift. You look tired Little Sister,”_ He could hear Natasha's snort at her comment before casually walking away.

 

“You know you're being tailed right?” Sharon spoke, glancing in the side mirror, noticing the black sedan following a few spaces behind them.

“Mhm. They've been tailing me since the air port. They have acted aggressively, so I'm waiting to see if they'll approach me or not,” Catalina answered, flicking on the turn signal and changing lanes.

“And if they decide to act aggressively?” Sharon questioned, returning her gaze to the passing scenery.

“Share, have a little faith in me. I was trained to be a deadly assassin. Even when they think I'm unarmed, I'm armed,” Catalina stated easily, turning down the street that led to her house.

“I always forget how peaceful it is here. No wonder you always refuse to move to the city,” Sharon commented, unbuckling her seat belt as soon as the engine died.

“I wouldn't trade it for the world,” Cat replied, sliding out of the driver's seat and glancing around the area briefly.

“Let's get you settled and than I'll order us some pizza and we can drink an entire bottle of wine and watch so lame movie on Netflix,” Cat continued after a moment, eyes landing on the head light of the black sedan that had been following them.

“I like the sound of that. Easy night, and we can catch up,” Sharon agreed, popping open the trunk and grabbing one of her suitcases to lug into the house. Cat watched from the corner of her eye as the headlight shut off, and the quiet humming of the engine died.

“Something bothering you Kitty?” Sharon questioned as she came back for her second suit case, head cocked to the side in confusion.

“No, just thought I saw something. Just the trees playing tricks,” Cat answered smoothly, turning back with a slight curve on her lips.

“Well, you need to relax. Come on, let's get changed and order that pizza before I select the worst movie possible and tell you all about how my mother is pushing me to give her grand children already,” Sharon stated, wrapping her slender fingers around the small wrist before pulling Cat behind her.

“She hasn't given up yet? I thought after five years she would realize you weren't moving on your whole waiting for your soulmate stance,” Cat commented lazily after shutting the door behind her, twisting the dead bolt into place.

 

“Yay girl talk! Just what I wanted to listen to as Capsicle and Slingblade thought over a plan to win Slingblade his soulmate's heart,” Sarcasm coated Tony's voice as he leaned back heavily in his seat, pulling his Starkphone from his pocket and tapping away at the screen briefly.

“I thought you would be used to this kind of thing Stark, considering you and Pepper practically braid eachother's hair and sip Margaritas whenever she needs a girl night,” Natasha commented lazily, a smirk dancing on her lips as her emerald eyes remained trained on the Starkpad in her lap.

“Shut up Romanoff, Don't you and the Cap have tactical maneuvers you need to practice?” he snarked back not looking up from his phone. Bucky could only roll his eyes as Steve heaved a sigh. The two of them had been bickering constantly for the last two hours and Bucky was certain it was beginning to grate on everyone's nerves.

“I'm going to stretch my legs,” Bucky mumbled, stepping out of the car and pulling his arms over his head, listening to his spine realign itself.

He almost missed the distinct click of a hammer being pulled back before a familiar voice drifted to his ears.

“One wrong move, and I'll shoot. I'm close enough not to miss,” Slowly, Bucky turned, keeping his hands raised in the universal sign of surrender and his gaze averted to the ground .

“Who are you and who do you work for?” Catalina's voice was a growl as she took a step closer out of the shadows, amber eyes narrowed to slits.

“My name is James Buchanan Barnes. I am an agent of Shield,” Bucky answered carefully, slowly lifting his gaze to finally meet his soulmate's.

“And why is Shield sending a team to look after me? I already told Director Fury I didn't need a protection detail,” he could hear the frustration in her voice, obviously aggravated. Slowly Bucky took in her appearance, noticing she had changed out of the clothes she wore to the air port. Even in the cold of Canada, she was only wearing a large shirt that fell to the middle of her thighs. Her silver blonde hair was pulled into a top knot, loose strands framing her face as she held he glock in front of her, her narrowed eyes trained on Bucky.

“God, you're so beautiful,” the words escaped his lips before he could stop them, causing every muscle in his body to tense for a brief moment before he noticed her lower the gun fractionally.

“I'd drop that if I were you. My friends here don't like it very much when a half naked woman holds their friend at gun point,” Bucky watched as she rolled her eyes as Tony Stark spoke.

“God, just like his father,” he heard her mutter before she clicked the hammer back into place and switched on the safety before setting the glock on the ground in front of her.

“Now, take a step back, nice and slow,” Stark commanded, gaze trained on her as he kept his cannon raised, aimed towards her chest. Bucky watched as she did as instructed, slowly raising her hands in front of her.

“Mind telling me why were holding my friend at gun point?” Steve questioned, ice blue eyes narrowed to slits as he watched her.

“Only if you tell me why you've been following me for the last three days,” she countered, quirking a delicate eyebrow in challenge.

“We asked first,” she noticed this was said but Stark's assistant, an arrow pointed at her chest as well.

“I'm not exactly comfortable with all these weapons pointed at her, relax guys. I'm sure if she wanted to hurt us she would have,” Bucky commented, taking a step towards her, watching as her muscles tensed for a brief moment before she forced herself to relax.

“I suggest all of you stand down right now. Maybe we can talk about this like civilized people,” Sharon's voice drifted to everyone's ears, causing them to pause as they glanced at her from over their shoulders. Bucky's eyes remained trained on Catalina, watching her body language as Stark began to protest.

“I suggest you shut up Tony. You are threatening a dear family member to me. I will shoot you if it will get my point across,” Sharon warned, moving into the circle to stand beside Cat.

“Why are all of you here?” Cat was the one to ask this question, her amber eyes trained on Bucky who inhaled a deep breath before glancing at Captain America.

“They are here because they wanted to help me. I'm... I'm almost certain you are my soulmate. You left before I actually got a chance to speak to you and wanted to... Well I wanted to talk to you,” Bucky answered, running the fingers of right hand through his shoulder length strands.

“Go to whatever hotel you are staying at and come back in the morning. I'm sure we can have a decent conversation with out any weapons pointed her way,” Sharon answered, briefly shocked by Bucky's claims. Bucky's lips parted, a protest on the tip of his tongue before Steve took a step beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Steve agreed, sharing a meaningful look with Bucky to prevent any comment from escaping his lips. Bucky exhaled a breath, slowly nodding his head.

“Sure, tomorrow morning we can all talk. That sounds better than anything I could have honestly hoped for,” Bucky spoke, turning his head to glare at the tree line.

“We will see you all in the morning than,” Sharon waved them off, turning her attention to Catalina and completely ignoring them.

“Come on, you can kick Tony's ass tomorrow if he says anything out of line, we have half a pizza calling our name,” she murmured, knowing they could hear her anyway.

“Hey, what if it's Barton or Barnes who says something out of line!?” Tony protested, glaring at Sharon.

“We know you Stark. Now get lost, you can talk in the morning,” she stated, urging Catalina back towards the house, throwing a glare over her shoulder fore good measure before whispering quietly with Cat.

“Well, at least now you have a chance,” Tony stated before climbing back into the driver's seat of the rental.

“Shut up Stark,” Natasha, Bucky, Steve, and Clint all said together before following his example.

 

 

**A/N: Chapter 6 finished. Hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 7 should be up soon! Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Set the World on Fire**

 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let know what you thought!**

 

**Chapter 7**

 

_**Gods, you're beautiful**_ _,_ Those were the words Catalina had etched into her skin since the day she was born. Those were the words she would trace late at night when she had been brought to the Red Room because it was the only thing familiar she had on herself. She would dream for the first month of meeting her soulmate and hearing those words fall from his lips. Then the Matron saw them. It took nearly a year for those words to become a mass of lumpy scar tissue. It was tricky the first month, because of where the soul mark was located. If one of the torturers hit her rib cage wrong, well she could have died. It had been a close call a few times, yet she survived a year of cuts, burns, and electrocutions for the words to still stand, even if they were under massive scar tissue, she still knew they were there and what they said. Sharon found Cat sitting at her kitchen table, shirt raised and index finger lightly tracing the dark words, even if they were hard to see. A mug of coffee sat in front of her, and Sharon could see the distant look on her friend's face. Even if her body was physically there, her mind was worlds away. She knew better than to try to wake her when she looked like that, so Sharon set about starting breakfast and her own cup of coffee. Catalina would come back when she was ready.

 

 

_**Finally decided to do the world a favor and just destroy each other?**_ The first time Bucky saw the words tattooed into the left side of his rib cage, he had just thawed from cryo in the sixties. He didn't know exactly what year. He had been himself the first time he saw them and he could remember thinking his soulmate was going to be a piece of work, especially if those were her first words to him. Now... now he knew his soulmate was a piece of work and he was amazed. She wasn't like any other girl, that much he could tell from their first meeting and their second one. He ran his fingers from his right hand through his shoulder length strands, tousling them further as he paced the length of his hotel room, agitated from waiting until a decent hour to see his soulmate. Natalia was sitting on his bed, one leg crossed over the other and hands folded in her lap as she watched him. Steve was standing beside her, shaking his head as he watched his best friend.

“Bucky, you need to relax. Have a little faith that your soulmate will give you the benefit of the doubt and give you a chance,” Steve commented, shaking his head as Bucky finally paused in his pacing to look at his friend.

“Right, because she's going to look at me and not see Hydra Lackey written all over me, right?” Bucky snapped back before realizing who he was attacking.

“Shit, I'm sorry Stevie. It's just, you know,” Bucky started, only for Steve to interrupt him.

“I know Buck. We'd been waiting our entire lives for these girls and you don't think you deserve her. But Bucky, you do. For every bad thing that ever happened in your life, you deserve something good to balance it,” Steve stated, taking a step and placing both hands on Bucky's shoulders.

“Alright boys, lets go before you start crying like two old women. It's ten in the morning, I'm sure Catalina is awake by now,” Natasha spoke up, pushing to her feet and leading the way out of Bucky's hotel room. Inhaling a breath Bucky nodded to Steve, who smiled in return before following after his own soulmate.

 

Sharon stood, leaning her back against the granite counter top, coffee mug in her hand as she watched Cat who was still seated at the dining table. Her own mug of coffee was set in front of her, but Sharon knew it was cold. Cat hadn't lifted it once since she had woken, just staring blankly into the dark liquid.

“Cat?” Sharon's voice was barely above a whisper, worry coloring her tone as she waited to see if she would receive a response. She didn't. Inhaling a breath, Sharon twisted her torso to set the mug of coffee on the counter before taking a step towards Cat. Only to stop when she heard a steady knock on the door. Frowning, she turned to answer the door, trying to think of a way to delay the meeting until she could bring Cat back to the present. Inhaling a steadying breath, she twisted the door knob, pulling the heavy oaken door open and coming face to face with Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Tony, and Clint.

“Look, can you guys come back in a bit? Cat's still sleeping,” Sharon lied, watching as both Bucky and Natasha's eyes narrowed, seeing through her words easily.

“No, she isn't. This discussion is long over due Agent Carter. Stand down, step aside, and let us in,” Natasha spoke calmly, her eyes belying just what she was feeling.

“I can't do that Agent Romanoff. Cat is sleeping. Come back in a few hours,” Sharon went to close the door in their faces when Bucky's right hand reached out, stopping the wood from closing.

“She's not sleeping Agent Carter. Stop treating us as if we're morons. Can we come in and talk like adults or am I going to have to break this door down?” he wasn't exactly threatening her, and Sharon knew that much. With a sigh she took a step back, pulling the door open more to allow everyone into the space of the living room.

“Just, don't be loud or make any sudden movements, I'm not sure if she has a weapon on her right now and she really doesn't like surprises.

 

_“You have a soulmate,” it was a statement, not a question, Catalina could recognize it for what it was, the older woman fishing for information. Cat merely quirked an eyebrow in silent challenge, refusing to verbally comment._

“ _I met a man once, when I was younger. It was in the Forties, during World War Two. I honestly though we were soulmates. But than I realized he was a blank, he didn't have one. He believed it was because he wasn't meant to have one. However I think, it was because his soulmate hadn't been born yet. Now, now I think he would have one if he was still around. Don't you want to be the best version of yourself for your soulmate?” Agent Carter questioned her, folding her hands in front of her on the top of the grainy table._

“ _I have to much red in my ledger for my soulmate. He deserves some one who isn't me,” was all she said before turning her attention to the opposite wall, ignoring the Agent across from her._

Catalina blinked a few times, realizing just how dry her eyes were. She must have been sitting there long than she had originally planned. Shaking her head to dislodge the memories, she touched her fingertips to the cup of coffee she had made in the early hours of the morning before pulling them back quickly. The liquid in the cup was ice cold, which meant she would need to put on a fresh pot.

“How long was I out of it?” she spoke up, knowing Sharon would be hovering as she always did whenever she got lost in the past.

“What time did you wake?” Sharon questioned, her voice coming from close to her left, telling her Sharon was in the kitchen, already putting on a new pot of coffee.

“Four I think, maybe three thirty,” she answered, closing her eyes and leaning back in her seat, turning her face towards the ceiling.

“Eight hours, if I'm counting right. We have company by the way. Want a cup of coffee?” Sharon answered, glancing up from the paper she had been reading to see Cat nod her head.

 

Bucky, Natasha, Steve, Tony, and Clint all watched the exchange, amazed by how the two interacted with eachother. Catalina didn't have her guard up, wasn't wearing a mask, and Bucky wanted her to stay that way. However he knew that wouldn't be possible. She would see exactly who he was and run, never looking back. He watched as Steve and Natasha both shared a look from the corner of his eye before averting his gaze and taking in the living space of his soulmate.

“Would any of you like something to drink?” Agent Carter called out, even though she knew at least three of the Avengers sitting on the couch could hear the conversation she was having with Cat easily.

“ A cup of coffee would be great thanks,” Tony answered, offering sarcastic smile. Sharon rolled her eyes before reaching for another mug.

“I think Bucky would like to have a few minutes to talk with... Catalina,” Natasha spoke up, pushing to her feet and turning her cold emerald eyes on Sharon. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her stance telling everyone in the room she wouldn't back down. Sharon exhaled a sigh, turning her eyes to Catalina, both women holding a silent conversation. After a few moments Bucky watched as Catalina raised a challenging eyebrow, a smirk pulling on the corner of her lips.

“Fine, fine, you win. I'll take them to that one diner you love so much,” Sharon's voice finally broke the silence as she stepped around the counter and facing everyone.

“Stark, Barton, Rogers, and Romanoff, if you would all follow me, I can show you were to get a decent cup of coffee. Barnes, if she is in less than perfect condition when we return in an hour, I'll make sure not even Rogers will be able to find you when I get through with you,” Sharon stated easily, walking towards the front door and pulling it open so everyone could exit the living room.

 

Catalina glanced up from her now hot cup of coffee when she heard the slide of a chair on her hard wood floor. James Buchanan Barnes was sitting across from her, hands folded together in front of him as he kept his gaze trained on the wood pattern of her dining table.

“You're tense,” she was surprised when she spoke, her vocal chords working without her consent. Her voice caused Bucky to glance up, winter blue eyes meeting her amber gold ones.

“Yeah, yeah I am. It's been awhile since I've sat down across from a beautiful dame and actually held a conversation,” Bucky replied, a wry smile stretching across his lips.

“ Well, we weren't actually having a conversation. Now, this is a conversation,” Bucky quirked an eyebrow, that wry smile stretching into a grin.

“You teasing me doll?” he questioned, watching as she shrugged her shoulders in answer.

“So, you're my soulmate?” Bucky knew it wasn't an actual question, more of her stating a fact and testing the words.

“Yeah, and you're mine,” he couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face as those words left his lips.

“You... I know you. Or at least some one who looked like you once upon a time,” Catalina spoke, her lips pulling down in a frown after a moment of actually looking at him.

“Um, I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about doll,” Bucky commented, raising his right hand to rub the back of his neck, unease coloring his voice. Catalina paused, tilting her head in confusion, taking in his features for a brief moment.

“He... he helped teach my sister and myself our flaws. He would show us our weakest points and help us improve them,” she spoke slowly, obviously thinking over her words before she spoke.

“You and Sharon?” Bucky attempted to evade, watching as her brows drew down into a frown.

“No, Sharon and I... Her aunt took me in and we became close. She isn't my sister, however,” Cat paused, pressing her tongue into her cheek as she thought over her words.

“You and he share the same jaw, the same hair, and the same eyes. But that might be where the similarities end. He was always cold, robotic. You... you're warmer than he was,” she finally spoke after a moment, shaking her head before turning her gaze to the large bay window to her left. Bucky tensed at that, confused for a moment before shaking his head.

“So, how do we do this thing?” Bucky finally spoke up, drawing her attention back to him.

“I... I'm not entirely sure. Sharon suggested we talk, get to know each other first. But... I....” he watched as she paused, thinking over her words.

“Take your time doll,” Bucky spoke up, his voice soft as he waited for her to gather her thoughts.

“I think we need to clear the air. I... I'm an asset to Shield for a reason and I'm sure you figured that much out,” she paused, waiting for Bucky to nod before continuing.

“I'm a marksman... An expert marksman. My training was different from the traditional sharpshooter and well, I slipped up. Agent Peggy Carter was there when I made a mistake. She gave me the option of either joining Shield or going to prison,” He nodded in understanding, waiting for her to continue, knowing she wasn't finished yet.

“I took option A, considering I'm not very good with enclosed spaces,” she explained after a moment, watching as Bucky's icy gaze narrowed at her words.

“Why don't you like enclosed spaces?” his voice was rough and he winced slightly, thinking it may be to harsh.

“The facility I was trained at... if... if one of us made a mistake we were punished. Usually by the thing we feared most. Some of the girls I was trained with were afraid of insects. Others were afraid of the dark. And me? I was afraid of enclosed spaces. Claustrophobia is what Peggy used to say,” she finished, watching him nod in understanding.

“I don't like being restrained or blindfolded,” Bucky spoke after a moment, watching her turn her head sharply to face him, a small smile tugging the corner of her lips for a brief moment.

“ Why not start small, get to know each other before deciding what you actually want doll?” Bucky suggested, watching her face for a moment, knowing she might not approve of his suggestion.

“I'm... I'm not exactly safe to be around, Barnes. I... My past isn't clean,” she paused, and Bucky allowed it, knowing she needed to talk.

“I've done things that don't exactly make me a good person. You... you look like some one who deserves a girl who isn't half broken,” she offered him a sad smile and Bucky just shook his head.

“We all have a past doll. Mine isn't clean either,” Bucky answered, watching her for a moment, knowing this could be the end before anything truly began.

“Those people you and your friends saved me from, they'll be back. And I believe you'll do your best to protect me, but I can't risk that, I can't risk you. You're my soulmate and that is something precious to me, something I must protect,” Bucky watched as she stood from her seat, knowing this was good bye, at least for now. Her finger tips lightly grazed his cheek before she lowered her mouth to his cheek.

“I'll see you around Barnes,” she whispered before pressing on the pressure point just under his jaw, and everything went black. When Bucky woke ten minutes later she was gone, and he was sure if he had Sharon check, only the essentials would be missing. Inhaling a breath, Bucky shook his head before running his fingers through his hair, tousling the strands even more before pushing to his own feet. She had a head start, but they would find her. That was something he and Stevie had in common, they were stubborn.

 

**A/N: Finished chapter 7! Chapter 8 to come in the next few days. What did you think of this chapter and Cat's little disappearance act? The next chapter might jump ahead like a few months, I'm not entirely sure yet. And I'm pretty sure Hydra will be making another appearance soon. Maybe a rescue mission, not sure for who yet though. Hoped you enjoyed, feel free to let me know what you thought!!**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Set the World on Fire**

 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

**Chapter 8**

 

 

Cat glanced around her, taking in her surroundings as she stood next to a signal light, waiting for the red hand symbol to change so she could cross. Every muscle in her body was tense as the crowd that had gathered at the street corner pressed closer to her, and she huddled her shoulders closer into her body, hoping none of the camera would catch her. Unease settled in the pit of her stomach and she glanced carefully over her shoulder, whiskey colored eyes landing on a young girl towards the back of the crowd, ear buds in her ears, an old baseball cap pulled over her head, and layers obscuring her body shape, although Cat could tell she was on the petite side. Something about the young girl pulled at her heartstrings, reminding her of someone she had long since given up on trying to forget.

Inhaling a breath, Cat glanced around her, finally noticing why she was so on guard. Two men in the back of the crowd, inching their way closer to the girl caused every muscle in her body to tense further. They moved with ease, practiced movements she was all to familiar with. Rolling her eyes skyward, she carefully fell to the back of the crowd, keeping her head bowed as she watched the girl brush past her. The two goons who had been inching closer to her carefully followed behind her, keeping a few paces back. Cat knew she should mind her own business, cross the street, ignore what was surely two harmless men walking in the same direction as a young girl. However every instinct in her body told her that wasn't the truth, and she had come to rely on her instincts. Exhaling a breath she was certain was a sigh, she followed after them, her hands digging in the pocket of her faded red hoodie under her black leather jacket, dark aviators rested on the bridge of her nose, and a black beanie was pulled low on her head. She watched as one of the goons glanced over his shoulder, eyes scanning the area quickly before mumbling something to his partner who nodded.

Cat took in their appearance, knowing it would be information she would need for the future. The two men were tall, just over six feet. One was toned, lean muscles. The other was muscular with broad shoulders. They weren't wearing suits, but their clothes weren't rags. That alone told her they were simply the hired muscle, they were working for some one who didn't want to get their hands dirty. She paused a step, reaching into her back pocket for her phone and pulling her ear buds out of one of the hoodie pockets, placing them in her ears and turning up the volume to AC/DC, blasting in her ears. She glanced up, noticing the girl had just reached another cross walk, waiting for the signal light to change so she could cross. That was when Cat noticed one of the goons moving closer to her and that was when she decided to stop it. She moved closer to the taller goon, the one with more muscles, deciding he was the deciding factor in bringing the two down.

 

Wanda was humming along to one of the songs on her Starkphone, oblivious of her surroundings. She knew if Natasha or Steve ever learned of her lack of attention, she would never be allowed to leave the Tower. However she was excited. It was the first time in months she had been given a day off. And instead of staying locked away in the Tower, Wanda had decided to explore New York. She wanted to see the area Steve and Bucky had grown up, and she didn't care if she wasn't paying attention. However, she quickly regretted that decision when she heard the beginnings of a scuffle. Glancing over her shoulder, Wanda saw a young woman engaged with two men. Her eyes widened as she took a step away from the corner, unsure what to do exactly when she watched one of the men, one twice her size pulled out a knife, swinging it down towards the woman's chest. Wanda moved closer, red energy already covering her hands when she watched as the strange woman caught the man's wrist, twisting it and pulling it back until the knife fell from his hand before sweeping his feet out from under him. The man landed on his back with a grunt and that was when Wanda saw the other man coming towards the stranger, the silver glint of a knife flashing before it embedded itself in her shoulder. Wanda acted before she could honestly think about it, gripping him with her energy and flinging him against a dumpster in an alley they were in front of. The stranger glanced up head tilted slightly before bringing her left fore arm down on the base of the other man's skull.

Wanda watched, gaze guarded as the stranger glanced towards her shoulder, easily removing the knife from her shoulder before looking Wanda over.

“Thanks,” her voice was slightly husky, reminding her of Natasha's slightly before she shrugged her shoulders.

“I think I should be the one thinking you. I didn't know those two had been following me. If you hadn't stepped in, they might have actually gotten to me,” Wanda replied easily, sliding her hands into the back pockets of the skinny jeans she was wearing.

“I'm sure you would have been able to handle yourself just fine,” Cat stated, glancing at the two men for a moment before shaking her head, obviously deciding against something before turning on her heel, going back the way they had come.

“Let me... Let me repay you some how. Not everyone would help a stranger and on top of that, you were just stabbed,” Wanda spoke, suddenly not wanting this stranger to leave her just yet. She watched as she paused in her steps for a moment, glancing over her shoulder before rolling her neck as she thought over Wanda's words.

“Buy me a cup of coffee and we'll call it even,” she finally answered and a wide grin stretched across Wanda's lips before she jogged lightly to catch up to the other woman.

“I know this great little shop,” Wanda stated, falling into step beside her.

 

“ _Merde!_ ” The french curse fell from Cat's lips as she rolled out from the under carriage of a Chevy Cobalt, casting a glare towards the vehicle before grabbing a rag to wipe most of the grease from her hands.

“What's wrong Kitty?” Wanda had been sitting in Cat's station for the last twenty minutes, waiting for her none super hero friend to finish with the car so they could get something to eat.

“ This fucking fuel line. It's corroded. You would think these idiots would have brought their car in sooner but of course not. It's going to need to be replaced,” Catalina explained as she pushed to her feet, shaking her head and tossing the rag on the tool box she kept at her station. Wanda could only chuckle, rolling her eyes as she pushed to her feet as well.

“I think you would get along with a lot of the people I work with. They aren't mechanics though, more engineers,” Wanda commented, sliding her hands in her back pockets and watching as Cat grabbed her leather jacket, pulling it on over her black racer back tank top she wore. Her jeans were fitting her a bit better, no longer barely staying on her hips, and Wanda knew that was mostly because she had replaced the old denim her friend kept.

“Speaking of people you work with, how do you get out of eating lunch with them every week?” Cat questioned, quirking a delicate eyebrow as the two made their way to a small cafe a few blocks from the garage Cat was employed at.

“You've personally seen what I can do. And well, only a few of them are actually completely comfortable around me. My boss, he understands everyone needs space, and this is where I usually get mine,” Wanda answered, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

“You're down playing it Cherry,” Cat commented, glancing at the younger girl from the corner of her eye for a brief moment before turning the corner of the street that led tot he cafe.

“I... I did things I'm not proud of Kitty. The place where I work, the friends I gained there, we weren't always friends, weren't always on the same side. They don't fully trust me yet,” Wanda explained, sliding into a seat at one of the outdoor tables. Catalina nodded, falling gracefully into her own seat before looking at Wanda, searching her face for a moment as she gathered her thoughts for what she was going to say.

“You think you're a monster,” it was a statement, and Wanda didn't deny what the older woman said which caused Cat to nod her head for a moment before exhaling a sigh.

“Cherry, I'm only going to tell you this once, so I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say, understand?” she spoke, watching as Wanda's brows drew together in a frown before cautiously nodding her head in understanding. Before Cat could speak, their waiter arrived.

“I'll have a coffee, black and a basket of curly fries,” Catalina spoke before the young man even had a chance to request what they wanted. Wanda rolled her eyes before turning to glance at their waiter.

“I'll have an iced tea and a turkey sandwich, please,” the young man nodded before turning away.

“You are so rude some times,” Wanda commented, and Cat only shrugged her shoulders lightly before focusing her intense gaze on her young friend.

“I know monsters Cherry. I slept five feet from twenty six of them for nearly two decades. I worked for them for longer than I know, was taught by them, see them every day I look in a mirror. I know monsters, and you aren't one of them,” She spoke the words slowly, watching as Wanda's eyes widened slightly before her bottom lip began to tremble.

“I am, Kitty, I'm a monster,” she mumbled, shaking her head. Before she registered what was happening, Catalina was in the seat beside her, placing both of her hands on the younger girl's shoulders and turning her to face her.

“You made a few mistakes, something everyone is allowed to do. You were lost and searching for a place in the world that was against you from the beginning. You are not a monster Wanda, you are a hero, you possess the heart of a hero, don't ever forget that,” Cat spoke fiercely, her grip tight on Wanda's shoulders. She could only nod, watching the steel behind Cat's eyes and knew better than to argue with her.

“Good. Now let's eat out lunch and than you need to get back to your place of work and I need to replace a fuel line,” Cat informed her before returning to her original seat and reaching for the ketchup.

“I hope you know, you can not live off of curly fries,” Wanda stated after a moment, shaking her head as her friend took one of the potatoes and dipped it in the ketchup before taking a bite.

“Says who?” Cat retorted after chewing her bite and quirking a delicate eyebrow in challenge. Wanda could only roll her eyes in reply before turning her attention to her own sandwich.

 

Bucky was in a horrible mood. And he was certain everyone knew it. First he looses his soulmate, and can't find any lead on her. It's only been three weeks, but he was beginning to get frustrated at the lack of progress. Than Wanda, who he can relate to, almost gets taken, only to be saved by some civilian and when he and Steve went looking for the goons, they were already gone. And on top of that his Harley was beginning to act out. He growled as he drove it to the only garage he trusted, that had been owned by the same family for generations. He pulled into the drive way, a frown pulling on his lips as he saw Wanda laughing with another girl, a black beanie pulled over her head and her back to him. He cut the engine, shaking his head and went looking for the grandson who now owned the garage.

“I'll have my new mechanic take a look at your Harley now, don't worry,” Charlie spoke after Bucky explained why he had brought his bike here.

“Thanks, I appreciate that,” Bucky shook the older man's hand before turning, deciding to call Steve outside, rather than in the loud garage.

“Yo Carla, come over here,” Bucky glanced up out of habit, and his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw his soulmate turn away from Wanda and start towards Charlie and his bike.

 

**A/N: Finished with Chapter 8 after rewriting like three times. Chapter 9 to come in the next few days. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!!!!**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Set the World on Fire**

 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

**Chapter 9**

 

 

Cat knew she lived on the riskier side of town. She knew her neighborhood wasn't the greatest, however most others left her alone. So it came as a bit of a shock when she arrived home to her apartment, one of the many safe houses she kept, to see the door had been opened and many of her things missing.

“ _Fuck!_ ” the one curse was growled, however it summed up exactly what she was feeling in that moment. She ran her slender fingers through her long strands, tousling her hair as she turned in a slow circle in her living room mentally checking exactly what was missing. Catalina didn't own a lot, and she only bought a stereo and a flt screen so far, and both of those were missing. Shaking her head she entered her kitchen, noticing the freezer door was slightly ajar.

“ _God damn mother fucker,_ ” her freeze money was gone, she knew that just from looking at the freezer. At that moment her phone began to ring, and with a frustrated growl, she slid it from the back pocket of her black skinny jeans she had chosen that morning.

“What?' the one word was practically growled, and Cat mentally knew she would owe the person on the other end an apology once she had calmed down.

“Did I catch you at a bad time _Kotenok?_ ” the voice on the other end caused every muscle in Catalina's body to tense, her blood turning to ice.

“How did you get this number?” her words were hissed, and she knew the wiser choice would have been to just hang up , but she couldn't move.

“Please _Kotenok_ you of all people should know better to question me. I always find my girls,” the rough voice held a thick accent that hadn't changed in the years that she's heard it. And Cat couldn't help the fear that gripped the base of her spine.

“What do you _want_ Ivan?” she kept the fear out of her voice, her tone cold. She fell back to old defenses, her face becoming a blank mask, her voice icy.

“I want to see your world burn _Kotenok,_ I want to see the flames just as you burned my world. I'm coming for you _Kotenok,_ and I won't stop until I set your world on fire and dance through the ashes of it,” she heard the other side of the line go dead before her knees gave out on her. Slowly, Catalina slid to the floor of her kitchen, her phone sliding from her loose fingers as she thought over just what Ivan had told her.

This was why she was bad for her soulmate. This was why she never stayed in one place for to long and kept others at a distance. She knew if she didn't they would die, and Ivan would ensure that. Silent sobs wracked her body as her shoulders shook. She would allow herself this one moment of weakness before she gathered her nerves and disappeared like the ghost she had been trained to be. Inhaling a steadying breath, she pushed to her feet, picking up her phone as she went before rushing through the motions of packing a go bag, her mind not completely on the task at hand.

_Coffee tomorrow?- W_ Cat glanced at her phone when she heard the notification go off, alerting her of a message. Chewing her bottom lip between her teeth, she knew Wanda was going to hate her for what she was about to do. Inhaling a breath and straightening her spine she quickly typed a message before shutting off her phone. She would have to get rid of it soon before anyone could track her.

_Can't. Spend time with someone else for once._ She quickly shut off her phone, removing the battery and tossing both on her lumpy mattress before pushing the strap of her duffle bag over her shoulder and exiting the apartment through her fire escape.

Wanda was staring at her phone resting in her lap when Bucky, Steve, and Natasha entered the common area of the tower. Her gaze was distant, but her face held traces of hurt. Steve was at her side in an instant, strong arm wrapping around her shoulders and drawing her into his side.

“Talk to me doll,” Steve whispered, eyes glancing up as both Bucky and Natasha walked around the side of the couch to stand in front of both of them.

“My... My new friend just... she canceled on me,” Wanda whispered, her voice thick with tears.

“What do you mean canceled on you?” Natasha was the one to question it, her emerald green eyes narrowed to slits, and Bucky could practically see how she was plotting this stranger's murder.

“Every week for the last two months we would go get lunch or coffee. She... she told me she couldn't this time and I understand she gets busy at the garage, but she added spend time with someone else for once. And I know that doesn't sound bad, but I can practically hear her voice sneering those words and it hurts, Steve. It hurts because I don't know what I did to make her say that to me,” Wanda's voice was broken and Steve glanced up to notice the anger rolling from Natasha and the glare Bucky had fixed on a wall. Every one was protective of Wanda. She was the youngest, the smallest, and even though they knew she could handle her self, they felt this need to protect her from others.

“It's her lost _malyutka_ , _”_ Bucky whispered as he fell into a crouch in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

“You know, she was the first person to tell me I wasn't a monster and I actually believed her,” Bucky swore in that moment he would find this friend she had been seeing and torture her, slowly.

“Maybe she's in trouble, Wanda. Did you think of that?” Steve suggested and Bucky could only roll his eyes. Steve always wanted to see the best in others.

“You might be right. She... She was always looking over her shoulder. And I thought she was just being cautious. But she acted the same way Bucky or Natasha do whenever they go out in public,” Wanda stated, realization slowly forming on her features.

“Friday, could you run a number for me?” Natasha was the one to voice the request, focusing her sharp eyes on the younger girl in front of her. Wanda quickly recited the phone number from memory, eyes wide when Friday finally spoke up.

“I can not pin point a location for this device Agent Romanoff, I'm sorry,” Friday stated, and Wanda could feel fear creeping up her spine.

 

Catalina pulled the black beanie lower until it reached her forehead, the hood of her red faced hoodie hiding the rest of her distinctive hair. She was sitting in the back on a bus taking her towards Manhattan. She would find her way to the air port and board the first flight available, hopefully out of the country before making her next move. She closed her whiskey colored eyes, tipping her head back against the seat as she waited. She should have known better than to relax her guard, should have known better than to get comfortable in the two months she had been in New York.

“Here sweetie, have some chocolate, you look like you could use a pick me up,” the elderly woman seated in front of her twisted around, offering half of a candy bar. Cat could feel the corner of her lips lift slightly at the woman's offer before accepting it.

“Thanks,” she spoke quietly, breaking off a smaller piece of the dark chocolate before nibbling on it.

“You're very welcome dearie,” she answered, a smile stretching across her lips as her eyes glanced over Cat.

“Where are you headed so late at night?” Cat glanced at the elderly woman, swallowing her bite of chocolate.

“I'm headed to the air port. My Gran had an accident a few hours ago and I'm the only family she has left,” the lie fell easily from her lips, her eyes focused on the top of the bus as she forced tears to her eyes.

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It's sweet of you to go to her though. I have grand children I haven't seen in nearly ten years, all busy living their own lives,” she commented, humming tiredly.

“Mind if an old woman sits with you until her stop?” she questioned and Cat knew she should say no, but she couldn't so she answered politely, sliding closer to the window to allow the stranger woman a seat on her bench.

“Thank you dearie. I'm Evelyn,” she spoke after she relaxed into the cushions.

“Carla,” Cat answered in return, using the alias she had for the last two months since arriving in New York.

“Beautiful name, so lovely,” Evelyn hummed, closing her eyes and tipping her head back against the seat and Cat could hear quiet snore escape Evelyn before she turned her attention to the passing scenery.

 

“I see someone boarding a train from Brooklyn to Manhattan at nine fifty three this evening,” Friday's voice spoke up after Wanda had described what Cat looked like to the A.I once Natasha suggested using her to search the city for Wanda's friend.

“Friday, pull up the video feed,” Steve ordered, standing back as Wanda's gaze never left the screen. The footage caught by a traffic came was a young woman a few inches taller than Natasha boarding a bus. However that wasn't what Wanda was paying attention to and Steve and Bucky saw that. Both turned their gazes to the image, looking for what could possibly make her stand out to Wanda. She was a woman of average height wearing an obviously faded hoodie under a black leather jacket. The hood was pulled up covering her hair and her shoulders were drawn forward, attempting to make her look smaller. She had a duffle bag over her shoulder and she had glanced over her shoulder as she took that first step onto the bus.

“That's her! That's Carla!” Wanda stated confidently and Bucky couldn't help but narrow his eyes slightly.

“You're friend's name is Carla?” he should have known Wanda wasn't just speaking to a random mechanic a week ago. He should have trusted his instinct, telling him she had been meeting with his soulmate weekly.

“Yeah, but I always called her Kitty. She reminded me of a stray cat when we first met and it stuck with her,” Wanda answered, a fond smile dancing on her lips for a moment before noticed just how tense the other three Avengers were.

“Is there something wrong?” she questioned quietly, brows drawing down in a frown.

“No, of course not. It's just your friend looks like someone we know. Friday, keep an eye out for her,” Steve answered, watching Wanda nod before turning her attention to the screen where it had frozen on her friend's face.

 

Cat was sitting in the air port terminal, plane ticket to New Orleans purchased and in her hands as she waited for her flight to be called.

“You know, it's considered rude to be in the same city as your soulmate and not stop by his place to say hello,” Every muscle in Cat's body tensed as she heard the smooth voice of James Buchanan Barnes in her ear.

“I didn't know my soulmate lived in Brooklyn,” she commented smoothly, keeping her whiskey colored irises trained on the flight board in front of her.

“I find that hard to believe doll. It's common knowledge it's where I grew up. So, what did you think of my Harley,” he questioned, coming around her seat before sliding into the empty spot beside her and sliding down in the plastic seat. His entire posture screamed relaxed, arms crossed over his chest and legs splayed open in a wide stance.

“You push her to hard. Might want to take it easy and just enjoy the ride from time to time Sarge,” she answered, a smirk curling her lips as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

“I push her to hard? I've barely tested what that baby can do. Want to push her with me doll?” Bucky flirted, his own smirk dancing on his lips as he watched her tip her head back.

“I would rather not. I have a feeling you aren't the safest driver Barnes, and I do enjoy living,” Catalina retorted easily, leaning forward in her seat slightly in a attempt to escape the heat radiating from his body.

“I'm safe, honest,” Bucky stated, watching her body language carefully.

“What are you running from?” he questioned after a moment, eyes narrowing fractionally as he noticed her muscles tense at his question.

“Me,” was all she said, forcing Bucky to shake his head.

“I get the feeling you don't want me doll, always running away whenever I get close,” Bucky stated lightly, winter blue orbs watching her carefully.

“I thought you could take a hint Sarge. I'm not good for you. You aren't safe when you're around me,” Catalina murmured quietly, turning her gaze to her hands folded in her lap.

“I think I can take care of myself doll,” Bucky stated, slightly amused that she thought he wouldn't be safe.

“You think that, but you aren't safe,” she shook her head, only to feel a hand on her shoulder, a warmth seeping through the layers she was wearing.

“Why won't you believe me when I tell you I'm made of stronger stuff than you seem to think. I'm not going to run at the first sign of dangers. I'm a member of the Avengers, I can handle anything,” Bucky spoke softly, focusing his attention on the woman in front of him.

“You aren't safe from me,” she whispered, and that caused Bucky to frown slightly, confused by what she could possibly mean.

“I'm an Avenger doll, plus you're my soul mate, why wouldn't I be safe with you?” Bucky questioned lightly, sliding his hand to to entwine with her own.

“I... Please let me take care of a few things first. Please give me a few months to settle a few debts from my past,” she wasn't begging, but Bucky knew it was close. And her big whiskey colored eyes were looking at him with earnest. He slowly closed his eyes, thinking over what she was asking for.

“Three months. I'll give you three months to take care of business. After three months, I'll hunt you down. I will find you Catalina, and than you will be mine, past settle or not,” Bucky finally conceded, slowly opening his eyes to give her a hard stare. Cat smirked slightly at the possessive tone he had used before leaning forwards slightly to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Three months. That should be plenty of time,” she whispered. Plenty of time for her to disappear completely, she thought. They began calling passengers for her flight and she pushed to her feet, noticing Bucky following her movements.

“Don't try to run from me Catalina. Please,” he whispered, stepping into her space and placing his hands on her hips, holding her in place.

“Three months Sergeant, I'm sure you could last that long with out me,” Cat felt horrible for lying to her soulmate, but it needed to be done. She couldn't risk Ivan discovering him, couldn't risk Natalia, Sharon, or Wanda. She needed to put as much distance between them and her as possible before Ivan made good on his threat to burn her world. This one lie was a necessity and she knew that. However she didn't like lying to him. Bucky leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly against hers before stepping back and allowing her to board the plane. Cat thought she would be able to run from him, but she didn't know just how stubborn he was, he would find her, no matter what it took. She didn't glance back and Bucky wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but he refused to dwell on the negative thoughts bouncing through his mind at that moment. Three months, and if she didn't knock on the Avenger's Tower he would go looking for her, he wasn't about to lose her, not after just finding her.

 

**A/N: And that is Chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 10 to come. This story is going to be ending soon, another five chapters maybe, I'm still undecided. Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Set the World on Fire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

**Chapter 10**

 

Berlin was a lot colder than Catalina remembered it to be. She sat on her bar stool, nursing a beer as her eyes carefully swept over the crowded bar. Slowly she brought the amber bottle to her lips, swallowing a generous amount of the liquid and leaning back against the counter. She looked completely at ease in this setting, elbows resting on the counter top behind her, legs crossed over each other, silver hair tossed over one shoulder, and smokey make up gave her an edgier look. The black leather pants, navy blue tank top, and her black leather jacket with her ankle boots helped as well. Most of the men in the establishment knew better than to approach her, and for that she was thankful. Today especially since she wasn't in a very talkative mood for once.

_“Privet kotenok,”_ Every muscle in Catalina's body tensed for a moment before she forced herself to relax, forcing an easy grin to her lips as she continued to look over the bar.

“Still running Ivan's errands I see Anton,” Cat forced her voice to hold a teasing lilt, but she knew her words had more of a bite than the man seated beside her was willing to admit.

“Only those he believes to be important _Kotenok_ , and you have always been very important,” the large man stated easily, leaning slightly closer and tracing a finger down her cheek. Catalina jerked her face from his reach, narrowing amber colored eyes into a glare that most people cowered from.

“Touch me again Anton, and it will be the last thing you ever do, I assure you,” her voice was low and the words hissed, yet everyone in that bar knew just from her body language that she wasn't pleased to see her companion.

“You never complained of me touching you before,”Anton spat out, narrowing his own cold blue eyes and fixing Cat with a glare of his own.

Cat only shrugged in response, lazily reaching for her beer bottle and taking a long pull of the liquid, deciding to ignore the man who had been sent to fetch her.

“Always so stubborn Kitten. Ivan always gets what he wants, you and I both know that. If he wanted your soulmate dead, he would be dead. That little witch you had been spending time with, she would be dead. He decided the best move would be to wait for you to come to him. However we both know patience isn't what Ivan is known for. Do yourself and those you care about a favor and just come with me, it'll be much easier than having me go all the way to New York,” Anton stated easily, eyes watching the woman in front of him carefully. His muscles tensed when he watched that familiar smirk dance across her lips.

“You of all people should know Anton, if I didn't want to be found, I wouldn't. I decided meeting with you could be a parting gift. Tell Ivan if he touches anyone I care about, I will make him wish he still had the Winter Solider under his thumb. I won't be so nice, do you understand ?” She spoke slowly, never looking towards him as she turned her attention to the entrance of the bar.

“What are you threatening exactly Kitten?” Anton practically growled, twisting his body until he was looming over her on her bar stool.

“I'm not threatening anything Anton. Merely stating a fact. If he touches anyone I care about, he'll wish the Winter Solider had gotten to him first,” She stated with a feral smile dancing on her lips before sliding from her bar stool and placing some money on the counter to cover her tab.

“Have a nice night Anton,” she spoke over her shoulder, offering a two fingered wave as she sauntered from the bar, trying to decide where to go next. Before she crossed the threshold she could hear Anton growl, slamming his fist on the counter before following after her. She knew at this point it would be to late for him to track her, already blending in the crowd and making her way carefully towards her small apartment, knowing she had enough time to grab her go bag before he found the place.

 

Bucky was frustrated, he could admit that much to himself. It had been three weeks since he said good bye to his soulmate, watched as she boarded a plane to New Orleans only to disappear off the map completely once her flight had landed. No matter what he did or who he contacted, no one had seen her.

“Buck, when was the last time you got a decent night's sleep?” Steve's voice was carefully guarded, his blue eyes watching the tense muscles of Bucky's shoulders bunch before releasing slightly.

“I sleep fine Stevie,” Bucky mumbled, winter blue eyes trained on the monitors he was perched in front of.

“Buck, that isn't what I asked,” Steve moved closer to his best friend, his movements was slow, calculated as he watched Bucky for any negative reactions.

“Steve, I'm fine. I just... I'm worried. She doesn't check in and I can't find her no matter how hard I look. She's like a ghost and I'm worried Steve and I don't know how to handle it,” Bucky spoke carefully, swallowing thickly as he leaned forward, hair falling forward to curtain his face. He heard Steve sigh, moving even closer to stand beside his best friend and carefully pat him on the back.

“She's a tough dame Buck. Just have some faith in her. Like you said, it's only been three weeks. You gave her three months. You can't go back on your word now or she might get the wrong idea of you,” Steve teased lightly, knowing his friend would need a distraction.

“I heard Tony talking about a new mission earlier, and I think you, Natasha, Sam, and I would be perfect for the job,” Steve stated, pulling Bucky away from the monitors and leading him out of the common area everyone tended to gather to.

“Oh yeah, and what would that mission be exactly?” Bucky questioned quirky an eyebrow easily as he allowed Steve to pull him from his darker thoughts.

“Hydra base was found and they need someone to disband the club,” Sam commented, falling into step easily beside the two men.

“I'm always for disbanding a club of evil scientists,” Natasha stated easily as she found her way to the three men, a dangerous smirk on her lips.

“You're for causing chaos Nat, everyone knows that except maybe Steve. You still have him fooled thinking you're a good person,” Sam drawled, teasing the red haired assassin.

“Watch yourself Wilson, I can make you disappear and make it look like you left willingly,” she warned easily, smirking when Sam looked towards Steve and Bucky for assistance.

“Did you hear something Buck, because all I hear is this annoying buzzing noise,” Steve commented, an easy grin on his lips as Bucky shrugged.

“I thing it's this falcon squawking on the roof, drifts down this way,” Bucky stated, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

“Really funny guys, really funny,” Sam muttered following them as they made their way to a quin jet.

 

Romania wasn't any warmer than Berlin, however it was isolated, and she knew how to blend in this area when she needed to. She'd been here for about a month now and so far Ivan hadn't found her. She decided it was two options, either he wasn't looking hard enough, or she had disappeared like she had thought.

“You're a pretty one,” she glanced at the man who had spoken, delicate eyebrow quirked as she glanced towards the bar keep who was watching them carefully.

“And seriously out of your league,” she stated easily, flicking her hair and returning her attention to the tumbler of whiskey she had been drinking.

“I doubt that pretty lady,” the man was a tourist, slurring his words from drinking to much.

“I don't. Go find some one else to annoy,” she commented, lifting the crystal glass to her lips and taking a delicate sip of the amber liquid. She heard the man growl, his large hand wrapping around her thin shoulder and turning her to face him.

“Think you're so much better than everyone here? Hate to break it to you princess, you aren't,” the man snapped, not prepared for Catalina to jerk her shoulder from his grip, her small hand wrapping around his wrist and twisting his arm behind his back, nearly popping the joint out of place.

“I don't think I'm better than everyone here. However I know I'm better than you, and more expensive than you could ever dream to afford. Now, be a good boy and drink your beer, tip the bar keep and than leave. I'll not warn you again,” her voice was low, a warning that the stranger's friends listened to as they jerked him away from her. Cat rolled her eyes before sliding back on to her bar stool and waving the bar keep down for another whiskey.

“Fancy finding you here,” the voice was familiar with a smokey quality to it. Cat couldn't keep the smirk from her lips as she closed her eyes.

“How long have you known I was here?” she questioned, lifting the new crystal tumbler to her lips and taking a larger sip.

“For about two weeks. You aren't an easy woman to find Cat. Had to call in a lot of favors. But I needed to find you,” Natasha spoke carefully, emerald green eyes trained on the entrance of the bar.

“Why Natalia?” Cat questioned, turning her amber colored eyes towards her childhood friend, eyes guarded.

“It's about Yasha. He.... He was caught by Hydra. I thought you would like to know,” Nat answered easily, glancing towards Cat easily.

“What do you mean caught?” ice froze Cat's veins at Natasha's words, fear gripping the base of her spine.

“Where?” it was one word that held a lot of meaning behind it.

“Somewhere familiar,” was all Natasha said before she slid off her bar stool and sauntered from the bar, knowing Cat wouldn't be to far behind.

 

**A/N: And there is chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the delay, I have been sick for the past week and haven't felt like writing. I think there will be two more chapters before I call it quits on this story. No worries though, I actually have another one planned,d but with a different oc and either Pietro Maximoff or Bucky again. I haven't really decided. Feel free to let me know what you thought!!!**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Set the World on Fire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

**Chapter 11**

 

Pain, a fog, those were feelings that Bucky was familiar with as he forced his heavy eyelids to open, groaning at the assault of bright lights to his retinas. He shut his eyes forcefully, inhaling a deep breath as he attempted to catalog his pains and plan an escape from his latest cell.

“I see you're awake Solider,” this voice wasn't heavily accented like the others had been, telling Bucky he was American, something he could most likely work with.

“Watching me sleep Doc? Ain't that sweet. Hate to break it to you, but I already have a soulmate and I think she's a bit on the possessive side,” Bucky snarked, forcing an easy smirk to his lips as he turned his head to the small window the iron cell door offered. He watched as the man's face twisted in disgast at the words that left Bucky's lips, narrowing his eyes into a glare before speaking.

“No, Solider. I think it is time to either scramble your brain enough you can't speak or simply cut out your tongue, what do you think would be the preferred option?” the scientist questioned, a cruel smile twisting on his lips.

“Stay the fuck away from my head Doc or I might just kill you,” Bucky snarled, pushing himself into a sitting position to glare at the man hiding behind an iron door.

The scientist merely laughed loudly at the threat, shaking his head as he took a step away from the door and turning, obviously ready to leave Bucky alone for the day.

“You're empty threats do not scare me Solider, you should try a new approach, really,” the man stated casually, walking down the quiet hall. Bucky growled, slamming the fist of his metal hand against the mattress he was sitting atop before glaring at the wall opposite of him. He knew Steve and the rest of the Avengers would be looking for him, but he didn't know if Hydra had disabled his tracker or not. With a groan he leaned back against the wall his cot was pushed up against, groaning as he attempted to plan. He was weak, he was sore, he was in pain, and he was being drugged. His options weren't looking to great at the moment, and he could admit that much to himself. But he wasn't going to lie down and allow Hydra to brain wash him again, he wasn't going to be some pet for them once more, not when he had a soul mate out there for him, not when he still had to find her and make things better with her.

 

Cat was growing frustrated, she could admit that much. Currently she was on a quin jet with Natalia, her soulmate, Stark, Barton, Wilson, and Wanda. Stark and Barton were piloting the jet while Natasha was in a nearly silent conversation with Rogers, and Wanda was seated across from her, eyes focused intently on her feet.

“Something's bothering you Cherry,” Catalina knew it wasn't a question, a statement that caused Wanda to glance up towards the older woman.

“Bucky's tracker hasn't been on line for the last two hours. How do we know they didn't move him?” Wanda's voice was barely above a whisper as she watched her hands intently.

“They wouldn't risk attempting to move him just yet. Two hours is still not enough time, they know that much. We'll reach their base, we'll deal with their little foot soldiers, we'll save Bucky, and blow this base up. Don't worry. He's tough, he lasted seventy years, he can hold out for a few hours until we save him Cherry,” Cat soothed easily, leaning back in her seat and watching Wanda carefully.

“You're so certain they won't break him,” Wanda stated the observation casually, her blue eyes watching her friend's relaxed state, knowing it was just a show for Clint and Tony.

“I have to be. If I believe the worst, well, I highly doubt Shield would appreciate what I would do to these Hydra men they wan captured alive,” Cat answered with a lazy shrug, watching Wanda snort before shaking her head and turning her attention to the two men quietly arguing as they piloted the quin jet.

“You know, when I first met the Avengers, I hated Tony Stark. It was Clint and Steve who changed my mind of people, who made me see that not all people are horrible. When I first met Bucky, I wasn't afraid of him. I knew him, not personally, but his type. He reminded me of my brother and myself. You are so certain he won't fall back into Hydra, and you claim faith, but I want to know, it's more than that isn't it?” Wanda stated, still not looking at Catalina, but she knew she was watching her.

“If I could last two days under Hydra, he can last ten. He's a strong man, a soldier, but still an honest, strong man. Stark, how much longer until we reach this base?” Catalina changed the subject before Wanda could question her any more, turning her amber gaze towards the two men in the front of the plane.

“We'll be landing in two point five seconds Future Mrs. Barnes,” Tony snarked, tossing a glance over his shoulder. Cat only smirked, reaching for the case she had brought with her.

“I'll provide cover, make sure you bring him out in one piece please,” she stated as she flipped the lid on her case, putting her sniper rifle together quickly, much to the amazement of every except Natasha and Wanda.

“You better be a good shot Mrs Barnes,” Tony warned, following everyone to the back of the quin jet as the door was lowered, stretching his arms over his head.

“Please Stark, I've been shooting since before you were born, I'd hold my tongue if I were you,” Cat stated, brushing past him and Clint until she found the perfect spot to set up at , tossing a glance over her shoulder.

“Bucky than blow this place up, don't make any mistakes Stark,” Tony narrowed his eyes from inside his suit, even though the effect was lost on her.

“Don't miss,” was all he said before following after Steve and Natasha, ignoring the looks Sam and Clint were tossing him.

 

Gun shots. That was what woke Bucky from the light sleep he had been able to fall into, forcing every muscle in his body to tense as he shot up on the cot, frantically searching the cell. He heard shouts in both Russian and English as Hydra soldiers rushed past his cell, trying to escape. His eyes narrowed slightly, pushing to his feet and taking a defensive stance as he heard another round of gun shots followed by loud Russian curses.

“He isn't worth dying for Ivan,” the Doc's voice filtered through the chaos that had broken out and Bucky could feel every muscle in his body tensing as he waited for the two men to open his door an attack him.

“You would be wrong good doctor. The Soldier is indeed worth the wrath of the Avengers. As long as they do not have a certain _Kotenok_ with them you should be safe,” he recognized the voice that spoke, yet he couldn't place it.

“And why would fear a little kitten Ivan,” Bucky could hear the sneer in the doctor's voice, obviously not afraid.

“This _kotenok_ will know exactly what you did to her soulmate just by looking at you Doctor. You have that mad scientist look to you, and I can assure you, she won't appreciate it,” Ivan's voice held amusement, and they sounded closer to his door than he had originally anticipated. Bucky rolled from the balls of his feet to his heels, twisting his neck to loosen the stiffness he felt as his hands clenched and unclenched, preparing for a fight.

“I highly doubt some kitten could warrant such a reaction from one such as yourself Ivan,” the Doc commented, and Bucky knew there was about to be a division between the two. His lips slowly curled into a smirk as he thought over a plan of escape.

“Yo Doc, what's with all the noise out there?' Bucky called, forcing his stance to relax as he carefully sat on the edge of his cot.

“How are you awake? They put enough sedatives in your water you should still be sleeping,” The doctor growled, coming closer to the door and peering through the little window to see Bucky. Before the man could blink Bucky was off his cot and across the room, his metal hand wrapping around the man's throat.

“Shoulda upped the dosage doc,” Bucky sneered, sliding his hand back before jerking it closer quickly, causing the doctor's head to hit against the iron cell door hard. The doctor stumbled back before sliding to the floor.

“I told him not to underestimate you, but he never was one who liked to listen,” Ivan drawled, shaking his head as he glanced from the prone body of his companion to Bucky who was watching him through the small window of the cell door.

“Gonna be stupid like Doc, Ivan or are you gonna let me out of this cell before the Widow and Captain make an entrance?” Bucky questioned, quirky an eyebrow as he watched the familiar man toss his head, obviously thinking over his options.

“Lucky for you Soldier I don't feel like running in to the Black Widow, Captain America, or angering _Kotenok_ today, you can leave, just try not to kill me when you apprehend me and drag me from this building, please. I did tell the good Doctor not to touch you, sadly he wasn't as smart as I thought he was,” Ivan spoke carefully as he unlocked the cell door and took a step back, allowing Bucky room to leave.

“You're in luck, I'm to weak to do much more than this,” with that, Bucky pulled back his left fist before slamming it against the other man's cheek and watching as he reeled back and slid to the floor. The smirk never left Bucky's lips as he hoisted Ivan over his shoulder and began making his way down the long hall way towards the exit. He was half way down the hall when he finally ran into Steve and Natasha, Clint and Tony right behind them.

“What took you?” Bucky quirked an eyebrow, watching as Steve grinned and Natasha shook her head.

“You know, you're no fun to rescue Barnes. We came here to bust you from your cell and here you are, half way to freedom and you have the bad guy over your shoulder. Next time you get kidnapped, rescue yourself since you're so good at it,” Tony snarked, turning on his heel and leading the way from the base, Clint and Natasha following closely behind him.

“Seriously Punk, what took so long, I felt like I was withering away waiting for all of you to come rescue me,” Bucky stated, narrowing his winter blue eyes on his best friend who was walking beside him in case he stumbled.

“We would have been here sooner, but Natasha insisted on making a quick lay over,” Steve answered, hoisting his shield and using it to knock a member of Hydra away from him and Bucky.

“A lay over? Where?” Bucky growled, adjusting his hold on the man over his shoulder before punching another Hydra operative who got a little to close.

 

“You know if this was all it took to make Hydra operatives run from their bases we should have sent those four in a lot sooner,” Same commented over the coms. Cat could practically see Wanda rolling her eyes as she threw three men towards Sam.

“I'm certain they are not why they are running out here Sam,” Wanda stated, twisting away from one of the men just before a bullet sent him to the ground.

“You think they heard we brought Catalina with us?” Sam asked, his voice incredulous.

“ _Kotenok,_ that is what they call her. I think there is a reason she has her own codename as well as why they seem to keep searching frantically to find where she is,” Wanda spoke, exasperation clearly coating her voice.

“Can we please stop talking about why they are running out here and focus on I don't know, covering the others until they make it to the jet?” Cat finally spoke, up rolling her eyes before turning her scope to the entrance, and quickly clearing a path for Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Steve until they disappeared into the building.

“I'm slightly scared of you right now. I haven't seen you miss once and you're like miles away,” Sam commented, catching a Hydra operative that Wanda had tossed towards him.

“As long as you don't piss me off, you're golden bird boy,” Cat replied, waiting for another shot.

“Seriously though, are you like hiding in a tree or something?” Sam continued, diving for a man trying to sneak up behind Wanda.

Cat rolled her eyes, her posture tensing slightly when she saw the entrance doors slide open. She pointed her rifle towards it, expecting to see a new flow of Hydra agents only to relax fractionally when she noticed the hot rod red of Tony's suit, quickly followed by Clint and Natalia.

“We got Barnes and he brought a present with him. Now, let's all get back to the quin jet and get out of here so I can blow this place up finally,” Tony stated, glancing over his shoulder to make sure everyone was following behind him.

“Mrs. Barnes, can you cover us long enough to make sure these idiots don't try to pull a fast one when our backs are turned?” Tony questioned, glancing over his shoulder in time to see Bucky's eyes widen slightly.

“Of course spawn of Howard. God, you're father was more fun than you,” Cat snapped, hitting a man who had been trying to get Wanda.

“Cherry, get to the jet and warm it up for bird boy and the walking robot,” Catalina ordered, focusing her scope on the general area until she saw Wanda nod slightly before taking off towards the quin jet.

“Since when do you get to give orders? You aren't the leader of this team,” Tony grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child and stomping through the snow towards the quin jet with the others following after him, shaking their heads.

“Stark, I have a rifle, I don't miss, and I bet you, I could find the one weak spot on that suit of yours. Don't tempt me,” she warned, hitting a man who had gotten a little to close to Natalia.

 

Bucky glanced around, looking for her. He could feel Steve watching him from the corner of his eyes, yet he didn't particularly care at the moment.

“She's offering us cover until we get to the quin jet Buck. You can wait the few minutes it takes before you see her,” Luckily it did only take them a few minutes to reach the quin jet. Bucky had just set Ivan on one of the seats, leaving it to Wilson to cuff him before his arms were wrapped around the slender body of his soulmate, holding her tightly as he inhaled the scent drifting from her platinum blonde strands.

“Ever get kidnapped again Sarge, and I will hunt you down just to torture you myself, because that is a stupid, sloppy mistake I would expect from Bird Boy over there or Stark,” she mumbled into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent as well before pulling back from him and checking him over.

“Don't worry Doll, I'm okay. I'm okay,” Bucky promised, pulling her into his chest and pressing his lips to the top of her head.

“You better be. I was going to set their world on fire if you weren't,” she whispered, closing her eyes and relaxing her body. She knew it probably wasn't the wisest choice, yet she didn't care any more. She was done running from her soulmate. Once they reached New York, they were going to have a long talk, but she wasn't leaving again, she silently promised Bucky that much.

 

 

**A/N: Chapter 11 everyone! Next will be the epilogue. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you thought! And I already started a new story, this one is about Tony's daughter!**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Set the World on Fire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

**Chapter 12**

 

 

The ride back to the Tower, Bucky had refused to release his death like grip on her fingers, causing her to lose circulation through them at some point during the ride. Once the jet had landed on the helipad, they all slowly made their way down the ramp and towards the door that would lead to the Tower. Bucky's grip never loosened from her fingers as Steve and Natasha led him towards his suite in the Tower. The walk was quick and Catalina couldn't tell you what the inside of the Tower looked like if you asked her. She was sitting on a low leather couch, Bucky's head resting in her lap and her fingers easily carding through his dark strands as she allowed him this comfort.

It was about three hours later when Cat jerked awake, every muscle in her body tense as she searched the space she was in for a threat. Slowly her muscles began to relax and she eased back against the cushions of the couch she was sitting on, finally noticing there was no longer a weight on her lap. Carefully she looked around the large living room until her eyes found Bucky seated on the other end of the couch and watching her wearily.

“Bad dream?” he questioned quietly, eye brow raised.

“Something like that,” Cat mumbled, pushing to her feet and stretching her arms over her head, her back arching in a similar fashion to a feline's.

“Couch isn't the most comfortable place to sleep,” Bucky mumbled, following her lead but making his way towards his bed room.

“That's awfully forward of you Sarge,” Cat commented lightly, a teasing smirk dancing on her lips when Bucky returned with clothing fisted in his hands.

“I, uh, I thought you would want something a bit more comfortable to sleep in since those jeans look like you practically pained them on,” Bucky stumbled at the beginning of his sentence before shaking his head and building confidence.

“Maybe they are,” she took the clothes from his hands, learning they were a black wife beater and a pair of gray sweats.

“Bathroom's first door,” Bucky informed her, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as she followed his instructions and closed the door behind her. Once she was in the privacy of the bathroom, Catalina took a moment, inhaling a steadying breath before running her slender fingers through her platinum strands and tousling her hair further. She glanced at her reflection before nodding her head, she could have this talk with Bucky, she could have this talk with her soulmate. She pulled her gray tank top over her head, dropping it onto the floor before undoing the button and zip on her jeans and sliding them down her legs, leaving them in a pile on the floor before pulling the sweat pants over her hips and the wife beater over her head. His clothing made her look small, and she couldn't help the smile on her lips as she looked over her appearance once more before piling her long strands on top of her head and securing the messy bun with an elastic before exiting the bathroom.

“Well, you certainly look better in my clothes than I do,” Bucky commented once he caught sight of her, his eyes sweeping over her form.

“You think I look good in your sweats, just wait until I steal a button down,” she stated with a wink, easily making her way into the kitchen and pulling open the fridge door.

“That a promise Doll?” he questioned, coming to stand beside her, crowding her space and reaching for a vitamin water that was always stalked.

“Depends Sarge,” she teased, reaching for a can of soda instead and leaning back slightly into his warmth, her tense muscles relaxing just from being close to him.

“Depends on what?” Bucky whispered, a smirk curling his lips.

“On whether or not you're gonna keep me Sarge,” she whispers, turning to face him, watching him from under her eye lashes.

“I think it's time for a talk than Doll,” his voice is quiet, his lips brushing her forehead as he wraps his arms around her shoulders and brings her closer to his chest.

“Thought it was time for this talk too,” she mumbles, allowing him to lead her towards the couch, sitting on the edge and waiting for him to begin. Bucky sat beside her, elbows resting on the top of his knees as he leaned forward, attempting to gather his thoughts.

“Why was Hydra after you?” he finally asked, turning his face slightly to watch her. Catalina tensed at the question, sitting straighter in her seat as she thought over what to tell him.

“What do you know of Natalia's past?” she finally spoke, chewing her bottom lip between her blunt teeth and watching Bucky from the corner of her eye as he shrugged slightly.

“She was taken as a child and brought to an organization ran by Hydra. They trained her to be the best assassin and than she defected and was found by Shield,” Bucky stated the facts Natasha had told him when they were able to finally speak to each other, his brow furrowing slightly at the use of Natasha's true name by his soulmate. She nodded her head slowly, sliding to the edge of the sofa and leaning forward slightly, her hands clasped in front of her and Bucky knew she was thinking over her words.

“There were twenty eight girls,” she began and Bucky tensed at her words, eyes narrowing fractionally. “We were picked because we fit certain descriptions. Natalia was the only red head, while the rest of us were brunettes or blondes. They were smart about who they picked, targeting run aways and orphans. They brought us to this building they called the Red Room, the Matron said it was an orphanage that focused on the study of ballet. We quickly discovered that was a lie,” she paused, steeling her nerves for the trip down memory lane, the reasoning behind Hydra wanting her.

“Twenty eight quickly turned to just two. The Matron couldn't decide which one she wanted and kept the two girls alive. Natalia was better at hand to hand combat, but I was the better marksman. We made a great team and the Matron would often send us on assignments together. But our training wasn't completed. The Matron eagerly introduced us to the Winter Solider. He proved to us that even the best can fail. He showed that we were just little girls hoping to survive. We took the beatings daily with the hope that maybe, just maybe he would do what neither of us could and just end our existence. However, those weren't his orders, as he liked to remind us,” she paused, lifting a shaking hand to pull on the messy bun that trapped her platinum strands.

“Finally Hydra needed their Asset back and sent him on an assignment. Natalia and I saw it as our one and only chance to escape that life that had been carved for us. We killed anyone who got in our way before setting the building on fire and disappearing, claiming the other was dead. I heard shortly after she was caught by Shield. Ten years later I was found by Peggy Carter. Instead of turning me into a weapon like they did to Natalia, she hid me. She offered me a life beyond what I was trained to do. And I took it. Hydra was after me because they need a new Asset since they lost the Winter Solider. Natalia would have been ideal, however she had been decommissioned by Shield already. They would have tried to reprogram her and they would have ended up killing her from the torture. They didn't know about me, about Shield hiding me. They thought I still had the training, and well, I don't. They wanted me because I was the next best thing,” she explained, closing her eyes and turning her head away from Bucky.

“They needed you to be their new Asset?” he wants to make certain he has a plausible reason to bring to Stevie to set all the bases they find on fire. They were after his soulmate, they wanted her to be a weapon and he couldn't stand for that.

“They aren't going to touch you Catalina. I promise you, they aren't going to get you,” Bucky vows, lifting his right hand to her chin, turning her face towards him so he can look at her.

“They won't stop until they have me Bucky, they won't stop until they have their new Asset. You and everyone you care about is in danger as long as I'm around,” she whispered, scrunching her eyes shut tightly and shaking her head as Bucky pulls her into his arms.

“Doll, can I tell you something?” he whispered into her hair, his lips brushing her forehead with each sweep of his words. Slowly she nods, refusing to lift her head from his shoulder.

“I'm the Winter Solider. I'm the Asset Hydra is looking for,” he speaks slowly, softly, wanting to ensure that she hears exactly what he is saying. Catalina glanced towards him sharply, her eyes narrowing as she slowly looked him over.

“That's impossible. His eyes, his eyes were what I always saw. They were dead. You, you're nothing like him,” she spoke quickly, shaking her head and Bucky eased his grip to her shoulders, holding her in place, grounding her.

“That is who I used to be Doll. I'm not him, not any more. I never want to be him again. Hydra will come after you, that is a given. We know that. But you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm not letting you get away from me again Catalina. You're my soulmate, my other half, you were meant for me, and I'll be damned if I let some psychotic organization steal you from me. You don't have to run, not anymore,” Bucky whispers, pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. This is the most emotion he's shown in years, not even Stevie can get this kind of reaction from him.

“Is there a question in there for me Sarge or are you just going to demand I stay with you forever,” her voice held a teasing note and Bucky could feel the corners of his lips tilting upwards at her sass.

“Please stay with me Catalina,” he wasn't begging but it was close.

“Of course,” she whispers before pressing her lips to his lightly at first before Bucky realizes just what she is doing and applying more pressure, tangling his fingers in the platinum strands and pulling her closer to his chest.

“I'll stay for how ever long you want me Sarge,” she whispered, her lips brushing his and Bucky couldn't stop the grin from splitting his lips before he reapplied pressure to her lips, ending any further conversation between them for the time being. He finally had his soulmate in his arms, he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon.

 

 

**A/N: And there is Chapter 12, the last chapter. I may write a sequel to this, I'm not entirely sure yet. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


End file.
